Last Stand
by Dark-Illusion-Detective
Summary: On one of their missions, the Chaotix are the lucky ones that make it out alive from a shootout. Illusion, orphaned and injured finds herself in the hands of the Chaotix now. But the person responsible is still after them. Espio/Oc Charream VecVan
1. Chapter 1

**Last Stand**

Hey quick announcement guys. This is my first Fanfic! I'm so proud of myself for having the heart to post something like this. I'm ready for flamers, reviewers or anyone else that review my story. Also it may be a while before I get to update this again, my internet is the worse sometimes. Here's the Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own Team Chaotix, or any other Sonic characters or Sega. Illusion does however own her OCs Illusion and Charcoal.

On to the story! One quick thing, this chapter starts off in Illusion's point of view, and about half way through it switches to one of the Chaotix members point of view. Just thought it'd be nice to know that.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Illusion's POV:**

_I don't know why I feel so strange today, maybe it's because I feel as though something bad is going to happen to us..._

_I have no idea why I wrote that. I guess it's because I get to meet the people that are going to protect us instead of having no idea who anyone is. My nerves are getting to me I swear! Anyways, my parents and I are going to go out for dinner and my dad wanted to hire a group of detectives to play as bodyguard for the night. Sometimes he makes me wonder; what's going to happen at an extraordinary restaurant with lots of security cameras all around? Not much that's for sure. And this is the first time I get to go with my family to this restaurant too! I can't wait! _

_Ooops... I have to act better than that. My mom and dad would have a fit if I dared to act like a kid for even a moment. Oh well, as long as I have my journal, then I'm able to write whatever I want, and they can't stop me from my freedom of expression! The clock says it's noon, so I have to go. I can't wait until the detectives come, that means new friends!_

I snapped the journal shut and I shoved it under my bed where my beloved chao doll was and my scythe as well. I never told anyone about what was under my bed and if anyone other than my older brother knew, then boy would I be shipped out to military school before I could explain. As I stood up I glanced at the mirror and saw my reflection.

I was a pure white anthro cat with dark green markings on me. On the back of my shoulders were markings that looked like angel wings, on my forehead was a marking that looked almost like a starburst, and I had dark green on the tips of my ears, tail and my hands oddly enough had the dark green fur that sometimes I wish I could hide. I was wearing a light green wrap shirt that partially covered the giant angel winged marking on my shoulders, black ripped jeans, black skater shoes, and homemade arm warmers with light green laces running through it. I flashed my teeth that were just as white as my fur was; I was satisfied with my appearance and I dashed out of the small room.

Bumping into someone I yelped as I fell on my butt.

"Watch it!"

"You watch it Charcoal!" I retorted as before me stood my half brother. He was a dusty black cat with bright lime green eyes and lime green tipped hair. I guess in a way he was my twin. Only he was two years older than I was; which let me tell you sucked big time when I was younger.

"I don't have to."

I got on my feet and glared up at him. He chuckled at my dark glare and rubbed my head, messing my short hair.

"You're funny. Glaring at me like that."

"Shut up and lets just get down stairs before mom and dad yell at us for being late."

Charcoal shook his head with a grin, "someone's a bit happy today... is it because of the new bodyguards?"

"... What if it is?"

"Then I have to say you're pretty insane little sister," replied Charcoal as he rolled his eyes at me.

"At least I do research on our bodyguards and try to get along with them."

"You don't have to remember? We're the heirs of the throne. We're royalty, they're not."

"And now you see why you have no friends," I muttered as I walked away from him. Sometimes he was a major jerk... no wait. He's always a jerk!

Once I reached the stairs I took a moment to decide how I'd get down them. I could always go the normal way and just slowly walk down each of the steps and be classy... or I could just slide down the railing and do a spectacular appearance. I grinned at the look of the last person that I accidently landed on when I fell off the railing. Charcoal then appeared beside me and I groaned.

"Can you leave me alone for more than 5 minutes?"

"No can do little sister," he replied. "I suggest going down the classy way."

He knew my ways of getting down the stairs; he was the one that taught me how to use the railing to get down even faster and earn applause from the servants. Aka, my friends.

"I'll race you down!"

"No way."

"Why?" I asked almost childish. Actually my voice sounded a bit high pitched for it to belong to a 14 year old. I looked over myself and saw I had changed my age. "Crap!" I turned back into a 14 year old. That's right, I can change my age. I'm one heck of a special person if I'm the only one in my family that can do that. Charcoal laughed at my sudden age change and he ruffled my short hair again.

"Nice one."

"Ha ha, very funny. Now race with me please? We need some excitement!"

"As long as you don't change into a 7 year old when you lose."

I sighed irritatedly, "fine. I call the railing!"

"I'll go down the normal way."

I stood on the railing and held myself so I wouldn't get a headstart, "on your marks, get set... GO!" I shouted as I let go and started sliding down the railing as though I was a skater that was grinding a railing. Charcoal was right behind me.

Laughing I leaned forward slightly and I gained the major advantage of never running out of breath. Charcoal's eyes widened and he stopped running and just watched as I kept sliding.

"Hey! Why aren't you-"

SLAM!

I rubbed my head as I mumbled, "ooowww... that hurt."

"I bet it did," said a voice that made me instantly jump to my feet and bowed.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Save it. It's fine. You're excited, you have a reason for taking that route."

I loved my uncle sometimes; sure he was one heck of a strange raccoon but he was laid back when it came to half of the things I'd do. Charcoal walked down and said, "I tried to stop her."

"It didn't look like you tried very hard Scout," replied my uncle, Sherman, as he got me in a headlock and gave me a noogie. I giggled as I struggled against his strong hold. "Say uncle and I'll let go."

"Okay, okay! Uncle! Uncle!"

"That's music to my ears."

His hold was released and I hugged him. Charcoal wasn't the person to give people hugs, he'd accept hugs but he wouldn't actually give them out. Once again, I was the only person besides my uncle who gave out hugs.

"So do you do that often when your parents aren't around?"

I nodded, "of course I do. I'd get yelled at if they were here... oh crap."

Behind Sherman was my parents. They had a disapproving look on their faces as my father said, "Illusion..."

"I tried to stop her I swear," stated Charcoal, him being the little liar that he is.

"Illusion!"

"I-It was fun! You do what I just did and you'd agree fully with me."

"No excuses. You're a lady, you're to take the normal way instead of... that way."

I bowed my head as I sighed. Charcoal grinned as father patted him on the shoulder and told him how much he appreciated him watching over me. My mother then said quietly, "they have arrived. The people that are going to help protect us. Would you like to meet them Illusion?"

I loved my mother because of that; she was the one that said it's wise to meet anyone you can and become friends with them. I nodded, a grin crossing my face as she started to lead the way.

* * *

**Charmy's POV:**

"Hey Boss! When are we going to meet everyone!?" I asked hyperly. I was wearing my trademark helmet and my orange jacket as I buzzed around Vector. The giant alligator that was Vector swatted as me until he looked at Espio who gave me a piercing stare. I stopped buzzing around Vector and landed on my feet.

"You have to be patient Charmy," replied Espio.

"I asked Vector not you."

"You have to be patient."

"Okay," I said, happy that Vector answered me instead of Espio. Espio just scares me sometimes when he gives me that stare. We were in the living room of the biggest house I think I've ever seen. Okay maybe it wasn't a house, but it was a mansion or something even bigger than a mansion! I was excited and when there's a bowl of candy sitting in front of a six year old, the six year old usually have the candy gone within five minutes. It's been twenty minutes and I only had half the bowl emptied.

The door to the room opened and I looked toward a young woman in her early thirties; she was wearing a ruby dress that seemed to make her look perfect. I knew that because Vector's face turned red; he was probably embarrassed when he saw himself staring at her instead of Madam Vanilla. Vector turned his attention to the other people that entered with her and so did the rest of us.

"Who's that Espio?"

"That would be one of our clients," muttered the chameleon as he stood up along with Vector who had all been sitting on the couch.

"Hello, you must be Team Chaotix?"

"That's right! I'm Vector and I'm the boss of this team."

Espio held out his hand and started shaking hands with everyone, he looked at me, saying I should do the same. I walked up to the small group of people and shook the woman's hand, a raccoon's hand, and a young girl's.

I did a double take at the girl; she was a white cat wearing clothes that I thought a girl wouldn't usually wear in a mansion.

"I'm Espio and this is Charmy Bee."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Shaylah, the queen. The raccoon is my brother-in-law Sherman, and this is my daughter, Illusion."

I looked at Illusion and she had a smile etched on her face. I found my face turn slightly red as I flew up and sat on Vector's shoulders. I looked at Shaylah and I forgot what kingdom we were in; I know Espio or Vector told me but I forgot. Pretty dumb on my account but oh well, the kingdom's name would get mentioned again, I was pretty sure of it.

Silence made us all look slightly uncomfortable until Illusion asked us, "will you play with me?"

Espio looked at Shaylah really quick and Shaylah whispered, "Illusion!"

"I'm just asking mom... I-I'm sorry," quietly said Illusion and her eyes got really teary, as though she was about to cry... wait a second! That's my trait! I glanced at her and I felt my heart strings get tugged, crap, my trick worked ten times better on her innocent face. I flew off of Vector's shoulders and walked over to Illusion.

"I'll play with you."

Instantly Illusion's sad face vanished under her grin, "you will?"

"Sure. Is that okay boss?"

Vector shrugged, "why not?"

Espio said, "we're heading out in two hours so please meet us here in that time got it?"

"Yea!" cheered Illusion as she took my hand and dragged me up a large set of stairs. I could hear everyone giggle at Illusion's ethusiasm. A few minutes later we were in the small room that must've belonged to Illusion. She walked over to a large china cabinet and she took out two things. My eyes widened as I saw it was a lollipop.

"Want one?"

"Do I ever!"

She handed me one and I quickly put it in my mouth. Illusion led me over to a chair and motioned me to sit down, I did and she sat down on top of a giant chest; perhaps a toy box? That's when I noticed that she seemed shorter than she was a few minutes ago, and she seemed to have more of a childish look.

"So... you're a princess?"

Illusion nodded, "yea. I'm a princess and my brother Charcoal is a prince."

"Awesome!"

"You're a detective?"

I nodded as a response. Soon we finished out lollipops and that was when I definately noticed something strange.

"Did you get shorter?"

She blinked and she looked at herself.

"Oops... I-I'm sorry!"

"What happened?" I questioned as I saw her concentrate very hard. Then she grew a little and she looked to be about 14.

"I... changed my age."

"You're an age changer?"

She nodded and that's when I saw her dark green eyes drop to the ground. Apparently she didn't like to talk about that. I wasn't going to pry. I felt the sugar rushing through my veins and I said, "that's okay. I'm not going to ask all about you. You said you wanted to play right?"

Illusion's face instantly turned happy as she grinned, "of course I do!"

"Um... what do you want to play?"

"Tag?"

"Okay!" I cheered as she poked me.

"And you're it!" She cheered as she darted away from me at full speed. I laughed as I flew into the air and chased after her; let me be the first to tell you that she was fast. Not Sonic the Hedgehog fast, but she was pretty quick. About thirty minutes of chasing after her still and not getting her, I fell to the ground out of exhaustion.

"I'm pooped."

Illusion walked back over and she was panting for breath.

"Me too," she said as she sat down and tried to catch her breath. I found myself wondering why she wasn't like all the princesses that most people tell me about; how the princesses always wear frilly dresses, make up, and always avoid running when possible. She was a princess I was sure of that, but it was slightly scary how she didn't wear any dresses or make up and how she didn't mind playing games.

"Should we see what the adults are up to?"

"Sure... um... hey... wanna know a way to go down there and not get caught?"

My face was written with confusion because she took my hand and we started running toward the stairs. Along the way we saw a few people but they didn't even glance at us. She came to the stairs and she said, "I made us blend with our surroundings so we'll be able to go anywhere and not get caught."

Wait a second, back that up. Did she just say she made us blend into our surroundings? Camaflouge? She did. Okay either I was dreaming this whole thing up and that after half the bowl of candy was devoured by me I fell asleep or this really was happening.

"Camaflouge?"

She looked down and nodded, "I'm a weirdo okay?"

I heard the sadness in her voice, I heard how down about that she seemed and I shook my head quickly.

"Weirdo or not, this is pretty cool. Espio can do the same thing!"

"Espio... Espio... the purple chameleon?"

I grinned, "that's him."

"He seemed really interesting. Come on! We'll miss everything if we don't get down there!"

We darted down the large stairway and we slowly and silently walked toward the entrance to the living room. Everyone was talking about who they were, their past and so on... BORING!! The raccoon stopped talking and turned to Shaylah. Illusion frowned and she sat down, I gave a quizzical look and I heard Illusion being mentioned. I turned my attention toward the queen... that's when I heard all that I needed to.

* * *

Here's Chapter One... please don't kill me for it being so long and for me ending it when Shaylah was about to talk about Illusion. The next chapter will resume this one. So tell me what you think and I'll see if I can get the next chapter up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm on a roll, my internet is starting to work thanks to my aunt! And I get to post this chapter up too! How great is today? Anyways, here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own Team Chaotix, anything Sonic or Sega. Dark-Illusion-Detective does however own Illusion and Charcoal.

Onward to Chapter Two! Don't forget to review guys!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Charmy's honey colored eyes looked toward Shaylah when she mentioned Illusion; his interest was on her as he sat down next to the dead serious looking Illusion. The bee then noticed how solemn, even how sad Illusion looked when her name was mentioned.

"I guess I should say that Illusion's a bit different."

"We're all different."

"Yes... but not in the way she is."

"Care to explain?" asked Espio.

The queen looked down and sighed. Then her ruby eyes looked at Vector and Espio with pure intensity that could make shivers go down anyone's back.

"Of course I will. Besides, now that I know a little bit about you, then it should be fine if you knew about my daughter."

The duo nodded at that and Shaylah began, "Illusion as you can tell is already different just by the fact of her being the only one with white fur. Not only that but she has these strange markings on her; surely you've seen them?"

Espio nodded as Vector took a peppermint from the bowl of candy. The chameleon sweatdropped at the alligator's sudden movement but kept his focus on the queen.

"Not only is her appearance different... she has powers that aren't even suppose to belong to her."

Vector gave a confused look at that, "now when you say powers she's not suppose to have... what exactly do you mean?"

"Here's a simple explanation of that; she's able to camaflouge with her surroundings, and she's able to change her age."

Espio looked shocked, "she can camaflouge?!"

"That's what I mean. It's because of those two things that we never allow her to leave this building. As far as research shows us, camaflouge is only an ability that chameleons, such as yourself, can have. As far as the age changing, we're not positive what that is about."

"She never leaves then?"

"That's right."

"So this must be her first time to a restaurant right?"

Queen Shaylah nodded. Espio glanced at Vector to see he was thinking really hard about this. He turned away from him and sighed, "okay because she's got these abilities then what does that mean when someone finds out about this?"

"We plan on not having anyone find out. Usually Illusion's powers are very stable except for a few times when she gets excited then she'll turn into a young kid. And as time moved on, the more we've found out that Illusion is able to maintain her age and keep herself visible when she is able to talk to people. That is why she talks to most of our servants here."

"That explains why Illusion was so friendly."

"However she's usually never that friendly toward anyone. It sometimes takes a while to get on her good side. I suppose it's because there's such a young kid with you."

Charmy blinked and he looked at Illusion to see that she was still sitting down; her attention was glued to her mother and that's when the bee whispered, "can we turn visible please?"

The white cat nodded as she revealed them to the others; no one seemed to notice. Charmy buzzed toward Vector and scared the living crap out of the giant alligator.

"Charmy! Where did you come from?!"

"From my room," replied Illusion as she calmly walked into the room. "We were spying on you guys."

Shaylah gave a disapproving look and Vector let out a hardy laugh as he patted her on the head.

"You'd make an interesting spy!"

"Thanks!"

Espio looked at Illusion and realized that she wasn't that much younger than he was. Maybe by two years? He shook off that random thought and turned his attention to Shaylah.

"Which restaurant are we going to exactly?"

"A place called Remembrance. It's a very elegant and fine restaurant with the best drinks around."

Charmy grinned at the sound of that and asked egarly, "when are we heading out then?"

"A little while longer; we must wait for Collin to come."

"Collin?"

"He's my dad!" cheered Illusion, obviously happy. Shaylah shook her head as she picked the fourteen year old up from her feet and placed her down next to her. "Mom! I'm not a little kid!"

"You can be one sometimes."

"But that's only on accident!"

This arguement and a few other conversations took place for the next hour or so until finally King Collin arrived with his son Charcoal. Collin was a dark gray color with a white patch of fur that was shaped like a starburst on his forehead. He had strict eyes and a stern voice as he questioned, "is everyone enjoying themselves?"

Everyone nodded as Shaylah got up and walked over to King Collin and gave him a kiss. Charmy looked grossed out as he gave a quick shudder and Illusion smirked at the bee's reaction. The king and queen looked at the others and asked if they were ready.

"Yes sir, we're ready."

"Ready as we'll ever be."

"Lets go!"

Illusion just nodded. Charcoal gave a thumbs up at the detectives before walking out of the room with King Collin and Queen Shaylah. Charmy flew on Vector's shoulders and Vector made sure the small bee wouldn't fall off as he started heading out. Illusion got up from her seat and followed the duo as Espio walked next to her.

"How old are you?" casually asked Espio as Illusion looked at him.

"Fourteen. How about you?"

"Sixteen."

They all made it to the vehicle and they started to make the long drive to the restaurant. As everyone else was talking, Espio and Illusion said nothing. Espio's striking gold eyes looked out the window and watched as the people stopped in their tracks and waved egarly at them. Illusion grinned as she waved back to everyone who waved at her. The looks on the people's faces made Charmy happy as he joined the young cat. Illusion looked at Charcoal and noticed he was smiling widely.

"What are you so happy about?"

The dusty black cat shrugged as he replied, "nothing really. We're going out for once, that's pretty exciting."

"Yea I know! I can't wait!"

"We'll be there in a few minutes. Then we can have anything we want."

"Even uncle Sherman's bananna milkshake?!"

Charcoal laughed as he messed Illusion's hair up, "anything but that. I don't see how you can love that."

"It's really good. If you tried half the stuff that he made you'd be dying for more too!"

"While the other half of the stuff he makes will make you wish you were never hungry in the first place," stated Charcoal.

"That's mean! He's a great cook!"

Charmy saw the duo bickering and he got out of his seat and flew in between them, "that's enough guys! No need to fight."

"The bee's right."

"His name is Charmy."

Charcoal rolled his eyes, "whatever."

Silence seemed to pursuit them as the drive to the restaurant seemed to last forever. The vehicle suddenly stopped and threw Charmy, Illusion, Charcoal and Espio out of their seats while everyone else was able to stay in their seats somehow.

"What just happened?"

"We're there," stated King Collin as Charmy rubbed his head. Charcoal laughed at the fact that his younger sister flew out of the seat and slammed into Espio.

"Oh shut it will you Charcoal!"

"Illusion!"

"Sorry dad... sorry Charcoal," muttered Illusion angrily as they all got out. Charmy looked at everyone as they walked toward the very large 3 story building. Their footsteps were silent as they walked on the small dark red rug that was placed in the entry way to prevent the dark hard wood floor from getting dirty. Espio noted whoever was the owner of this place must've been a neat freak; nothing was out of place or had a trace of dirt.

Moments after the group arrived to the restaurant a young fox walked up to them, holding their menus as he asked, "welcome... would you like a table for eight?"

The king and queen nodded.

"Follow me please."

Charmy flew onto Vector's shoulders and the group made their way to the second story. The room they were guided into was massive; dark hard wood floors like the previous floor, a dark red rug as they entered, a few windows, and a large table was in front of them. The king, queen, and Charcoal sat together while Espio, Vector, Charmy, and Illusion sat together. Charmy, of course, separated Charcoal and Illusion so they wouldn't start a food fight or anything like that.

That's when Vector saw they weren't the only ones in the room; about three men were there as well. They looked sort of like they were siblings; their eyes were identical in their onyx color, but they were bickering with each other. His attention was torn away from the small group as Espio motioned to the waiter that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"I'll have a coke, two hamburgers, two orders of fries and chips... and I think that'll be all."

The waiter gave Vector a strange look but the look disappeared as King Collin gave the waiter a quick glare that said 'give them whatever they want'. Shortly after writing down what they wanted, the waiter made a quick escape back to the lower floor to get their order ready as fast as he could.

Charmy grinned as he looked around the large room; it was a room like this that made him look like a dot compared to everyone else. The bee then noticed Illusion who kept her glance at the small group that was there with them. Her green eyes seemed to be focused on something, Charmy followed her glance and saw why she was being so still and silent.

"Espio!"

"What?" asked Espio in a quiet tone like Charmy was using for once.

"Those men have-"

"Here's your order," interrupted the waiter who came back with everyone's order. Charcoal grinned as he thanked the waiter and so did everyone else.

"What were you saying Charmy?"

"Those men have-"

"Pass the salt please," said Vector as he waited for Charmy to pass him the salt. The small bee was getting very angry for being interrupted. Instead of passing the salt Charmy stung Vector, causing him to yelp. "What was that for?!"

"I'm trying to tell Espio something."

"What is it?"

"Those men over there," Charmy motioned toward the small group of men who were now casually talking rather than bickering like before, "they've got a sniper under the table."

"How do you know?"

Charmy glanced at Illusion who slowly ate her food but she still stared at the sniper that was under the table. Although you had to look through the small section visible from the table cloth and the floor, and see through the darkness to see the large sniper. Espio frowned as he said, "um, King Collin?"

"Yes? Is something wrong with the food, you haven't touched it."

"No sir, we have a bit of a situation."

"What is it?" questioned the clueless king.

Espio then whispered the observation that Charmy made. King Collin then whispered it to his wife and to Charcoal; he didn't bother telling Illusion, he noticed she already knew because of her stare.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"First off, when the waiter comes we tell him that we're leaving, make up an excuse... um... the food sucks or something like that. Then we leave as fast as possible."

The king and queen nodded at Charcoal's suggestion. Espio looked at the dusty black cat and saw he didn't seem that worried at all; he seemed way too calm to be in this situation. Charmy then whispered, "why can't we just expose him? Tell the waiter about it so no one gets hurt?"

"They have a weapon, no one else here does... if we expose them then we're as good as dead."

"Charcoal!"

"I'm just stating the obvious father."

That's when the Chaotix made a strange observation; if no one was allowed to bring a weapon in, how the hell did someone sneak into the three story building with a large sniper rifle, was able to order and no one had realized the weapon was there? And why was Charcoal being so calm rather nervous like his mother and father?

"Weapons aren't allowed here are they?"

"No they're not. Why?"

"How did they get in here without anyone realizing it?" questioned Espio. Everyone froze as they heard two clicks. They knew the sniper had clicked but where had the other one come from?

The men looked toward Charcoal with a glint in their devilish eyes, no one said anything as everyone turned their attention to Charcoal who seemed to be completely still like them. The men smirked, revealing their sharp fangs, causing Vector to slowly grab Charmy.

One of the men reached under the table and he drew out the sniper rifle. He pointed it toward the group.

"You're the boss, you give the orders," said the man who held the rifle. Charcoal stood up, a small pistol in his hand.

"With pleasure," he replied as he looked at his family that stood completely still, he got out of his seat and walked about 10 steps away from them and pointed the pistol at them. "No body move other wise they're going to have a pretty nasty wound in their chest."

* * *

Cliff hanger! I'm sorry I cut the chapter short, I need some time to think of what could happen now. Please read and review! I'll update as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm so glad you reviewed and I'd like to thank Mariko-ai-chan and Silver Tear From Black Whisper for their reviews and I'll thank many more who will review as well. As usual here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own Team Chaotix, the other Sonic characters or Sega in any way. Dark-Illusion-Detective does however own Illusion and Charcoal.

Okay so here's chapter three because this internet is getting better and I'm not going to take it for granted!

--

**Chapter Three**

Everyone was pretty scared at the moment; everyone except the people that were on the other side of the guns pointing at everyone else that is. The king and queen's faces were priceless as they looked at their son, Sherman the raccoon only closed his eyes and began thinking of a prayer in his mind, Charmy's eyes were wide as he looked from the sniper rifle to the pistol to everyone else, Vector and Espio were trying to think of a way to get the queen, Sherman, and the king and Illusion out safely, and Illusion stared at the sniper rifle. Charcoal's green eyes looked at his sister and he ordered, "stand up."

Illusion did and she looked very small, she had changed into a seven year old out of fear. Charcoal motioned her to get over next to him and she slowly made her way there.

"Now that you're out of the way."

Charcoal glanced at the group of men and suddenly three shots pierced the air, causing the Chaotix to flip the table over, and Illusion shrieked. The Chaotix looked at King Collin, Sherman and Queen Shaylah and saw them slumped over their chairs... dead. Charmy was the one freaking out as he buzzed frantically around Vector's head to keep himself from having nightmares about this.

"MOM!! DAD!! UNCLE!!"

"SHUT UP!"

A loud slapping noise was heard followed by a cry of pain; Charcoal had slapped his own sister. Her seven year old eyes looked at him with fear, and her eyes started watering as though she was going to cry. Then that's when everything seemed to go to hell; the waiter, and a family of three entered in and saw this.

"What the hell is going on?!" yelled the waiter with a demanding voice. The man with the sniper rifle pointed it at the waiter and the shot made Illusion scream in fear. Then Charcoal pointed his pistol at the young child with the newly wed couple. Illusion grabbed the pistol and she shrieked.

"STOP!! BROTHER DON'T DO THIS!! YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Another slap to the face as the couple and their child were shot. The look on the couple was enough to make anyone shriek and run away and the child was gasping for air until Charcoal shot at the small child again, killing him and ending his pain; that act alone scared the living crap out of Illusion. Vector was covering where his ears were, Espio looked at his kunai and camaflouged himself. The chameleon smiled as he walked toward the group of men calmly without being seen but when one of the men doubled over, a stab wound in his chest that killed him almost instantly, the second man took out a small hand gun and started shooting everywhere. The sniper man smiled as he secretly made his way to the flipped table and slammed the rifle into Vector, and he watched as the alligator fell into unconsciousness. Charmy yelped as he was lifted and he saw it was the sniper man.

Meanwhile, Espio had gotten the king and queen as shields and he darted toward the second man. The chameleon got close enough to the man and he stabbed him. The second man coughed for a few minutes until he let out his last breath, making Espio sad he killed him, but he had no other choice at that moment.

"ESPIO!"

"I'm coming Charmy! Stay there!"

"ESPIO!! HELP!!"

The chameleon turned toward the table and saw that the sniper man had grabbed the bee and pointed the rifle at his head. Charmy was hypervenilating as Espio dropped the king and queen to the ground and he appeared.

"CHARMY!!"

"Vector's unconscious! Vector's unconscious!" screamed Charmy as he started crying out of fear.

"Time to say good bye bee boy," muttered the sniper man as he was about to pull the trigger until-

"NOOOO!!"

"ILLUSION!"

BANG!! The shot fired but Charmy was on the ground, the sniper man was in a state of shock and Illusion was screeching as loud as she could; her hand red with her crimson blood and she held it.

Espio's eyes were wide as he dashed toward Charmy, picked the crying bee up and was about to get Illusion when she pushed them behind the table and gun shots were being heard.

Vector was barely conscious and it was lucky he was wearing his headphones like usual, otherwise he'd be deaf. Espio held his own ears along with Charmy. The trio stayed hidden behind the table, blocking out the sounds.

"Why you little-"

Illusion looked toward her brother and a gun shot echoed in the air as there was a pained scream. Charcoal laughed as he walked toward the wounded cat and picked her up by her shirt.

"Now what?"

"... THIS!"

Illusion lunged at Charcoal and bit the dark cat's hand. He screamed in agony as Illusion just bit down harder, and she could taste the horrid blood that was spilling from the bite wound. Charcoal threw Illusion to the wall and fired; Illusion rolled out of the way and she grabbed the table cloth that had been shot at from where the Chaotix were.

"What-"

"Magic trick. Now you see me... now you don't," whispered Illusion as she wrapped the table cloth around her and she camaflouged. Charcoal swore rapidly as he ordered the sniper man to shoot everything in sight.

"I... I can't!"

"What the bloody hell do you mean you can't do it?! You're trained to do this!"

"I don't kill kids. That was your job boss! Not mine!"

"Then you're no longer a use to me," replied Charcoal angrily as he shot at the sniper man just as the sniper man shot at Charcoal. The sniper man laid on the ground dead, as Charcoal held his shoulder.

The dusty black cat looked around and saw that everything was still; the people he and the sniper man shot were dead, the table had bullets dented into the wood, and Illusion was gone.

"You've won this round Team Chaotix. Brace yourself because as long as the insignificant brat is alive this isn't over," said Charcoal as he dashed out of the three story building and left the Chaotix in the room.

A few minutes passed as the room sat in utter dead silence. The Chaotix slowly uncovered their ears to realize the shooting had stopped. In that time, Vector had regained consciousness. Charmy peeked over the table that was flipped on its side; everyone was either laying down dead or had fled. Espio kept his kunai out as he slowly walked out of the shelter and looked around. The bee flew after Espio followed by Vector. The trio frowned as they saw how much blood there was and the alligator's first action toward this was grabbing Charmy out of the air and covering his eyes.

"Hey!" shouted Charmy as he wasn't expecting that. Espio frowned when he saw their clients on the ground, dead. Everyone else was gone too.

"Is everyone okay?"

Charmy nodded slightly and he bit Vector's hand, making the alligator let go of him and the bee instantly went into panic mode. Espio looked at himself and nodded as well. Vector saw the clients and he sighed angrily.

"We failed," muttered Espio sadly as he walked over to the clients. "We're very sorry. We never expected this to happen."

"There wasn't anything we could do."

"I know Vector. We still should've seen it coming."

Charmy flew closer to the floor but his panic mode ended when he slammed into something and fell backwards.

"OW!"

"You okay Charmy?"

"Y-yeah. But I just hit-"

A very scared seven year old cat appeared before the Chaotix and she was crying silently. Her hand was still red with her own blood, and her shoulder was bleeding badly.

"Illusion!"

She didn't say anything until Vector was about to pick her up.

"I-I'm n-not a l-little kid! I-I can wa... lk," she said while she stood up and started swaying. Vector caught her and held her in his strong arms.

"It's okay... don't worry. We're going to get you out of here immediately."

Illusion then started crying hysterically and she buried her face into Vector's chest as they all darted out of the three story building before anything bad happened again.

--

I'm sorry this is short. I was mainly concerned about getting the fighting part done and out of the way. I wasn't thinking about anything else so now I feel kind of stupid for that. I know the chapter could've been better but this was all I could dig up for now. Don't worry the chapters will get longer after this, so read and review and I'll try to put up the next chapter as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thank you all for reviewing and reading my story! I'm amazed that I made a few friends so quickly, and I'm excited that my story has a good start to it. I just have my fingers crossed and hope this story will continue to be a good story. Now for the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own Team Chaotix, any of the Sonic Characters or Sega in anyway. Dark-Illusion-Detective however does own Illusion and Charcoal.

Chapter Four, your time is now!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"So... you're going to take me in?" asked Illusion. Even after a week in the hospital recovering from her wounds, she seemed passive and too scared to talk or raise her voice. Her eyes held a look that no one wanted to bring out into reality and her hand was still bandaged.

"Only until you're ready to go back home."

"A-are you positive you want to do that? What about Charcoal?"

"If he comes then we'll take care of him," replied Espio. And even when Espio had a week to convince himself that there wasn't anything he could do, he couldn't get over it and during the week he convinced Vector and Charmy to allow Illusion to stay with them.

"And we could use a new face!" added Charmy.

Illusion smiled at that; the first smile she's revealed to the trio since a week.

"O-okay. I'll stay with you guys. But I'm going to help you guys out with cases. I hate staying somewhere and not be able to do anything."

Vector nodded, "sounds alright to me."

The Chaotix and Illusion were in front of the small rental building discussing this. The sun was covered by dark storm clouds that threatened to pour rain over them at any second, and they all fell silent. Charmy felt the rain first as it fell on his helmet covered head and he said, "hey boss! It's raining!"

Illusion looked at the sky and grinned happily as she let a few rain drops land on her head.

"Shall we go inside?"

"We shall," said Vector as he opened the front door and everyone ran inside to avoid getting wet. Illusion saw the couch and she ran over to it, turning into a eight year old in the process and she jumped on the fluffy couch.

"YAY!!"

The Chaotix laughed at this and Charmy joined Illusion with bouncing on the couch. Espio and Vector just watched them for a few minutes before they walked over to them; Vector grabbed Charmy and Espio tried to grab Illusion but she jumped out of his reach.

"Can't catch me!"

"Run Illusion run!" shouted Charmy who was laughing wildly at Espio's attempt at catching Illusion.

Espio stopped after thirty minutes of trying to catch Illusion and he held his knees as he panted. The white cat skipped around Espio and she giggled happily, something she hadn't done in a while. The purple chameleon looked toward Vector and Charmy who were sitting at a table playing go fish.

"GO FISH!!"

"Illusion no!"

Too late. Illusion had slammed into the table and everything on the table crashed to the floor and this made the small hyperactive bee and the young cat to laugh at this. Vector blinked as he looked at where the table once stood but the table was a few feet away from its original spot. Charmy gave Illusion a high five.

"THAT WAS GREAT!!"

"I KNOW!!"

The duo laughed as Illusion made a funny face at Vector. The alligator lunged at her and missed her completely as she stepped to the side.

"TADA!"

"ILLUSION!"

Illusion didn't move when she heard her name being yelled. She frowned and sat down.

"Illusion?" asked Espio as he walked over to the cat whose eyes were watering. "D-don't cry."

She sniffled and then started crying just as hysterically as she had been when she was admitted to the hospital. Espio sweatdropped as he lifted the eight year old and rocked her. His gold eyes glared at Vector who had yelled at her.

"Sorry Espio," muttered Vector angrily as he lifted the table and set it back up, and picked up the cards that had scattered across the room. Charmy flew over to Espio and Illusion and helped comfort the cat. She sniffled as her tears stopped falling and she had her head buried in Espio's shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay now?"

Illusion nodded as she didn't move from her spot. Espio let his embrace on her go, and that's when Illusion grew slightly; she had turned back into a fourteen year old.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

For a moment Illusion's face turned slightly pink before she quickly stood up. She then asked quickly, "um... if I'm staying with you guys, where am I going to sleep?"

Espio seemed to slap himself mentally because he looked at Vector. He frowned when Espio looked at him.

"Erm..."

"You can have my room for a while!"

Illusion, Vector and Charmy all looked at Espio when he shouted that.

"I-I don't want to take your room."

"Nah, go ahead."

Charmy grinned deviously as he flew to the refrigerator, took out some maple syrup and vanished up the stairs without Espio or anyone else realizing it. Illusion grinned.

"Thanks!"

Vector then heard a yelp coming from upstairs. The trio looked at each other before darting up the stairs but what they saw next seemed a little too weird to believe. Charmy was stuck to the wall; maple syrup on the wall and floor and he grinned shyly.

"What's up?"

Charmy crossed his arms, "obviously me. GET ME DOWN!"

"If you were going to prank someone. You're doing it wrong. I'll have to-"

"NO! Don't teach him please!"

Illusion raised her hands as though surrendering, "okay, okay! I won't. Just get him down."

Vector walked to where the bee was and pulled him free. Charmy grinned as he took the bottle of maple syrup and squirted the sticky stuff onto everyone. Charmy then flew out of the room. Espio looked at Vector who looked at Illusion.

"Illusion... don't-"

"GET BACK HERE!! DAMN YOU CHARMY!!"

Illusion darted out of the room before the others could stop her. They blinked and Vector tasted the syrup that was dripping from his gloved hands.

"Not bad."

"Vector!"

They stayed in silence until there was a horrified scream. Then there was another one, followed by the sudden collision of Charmy flying into Espio.

"What the-"

"She's got a scythe! She's got a scythe!!" cried Charmy in a panicky tone as Illusion walked in. Everyone stared in pure shock at her.

In her hands was a very large scythe that had dark green ribbons on the handle, and the blade was decorated with a green design that had her name written on it. She then saw everyone's face and she leaned it against the wall.

"What?"

"You were going to use that on me!!"

Illusion giggled, "no I wasn't. That was just to scare... why is everyone still staring at me!?"

"Where did you get that? You didn't have that with you before," stated Espio. The white cat didn't answer but instead smiled widely.

"..."

"Illusion?"

"What... oh right. Well-"

"Never mind. I don't think we want to know," Vector said quickly. Charmy held onto Espio in a hug, the ninja chameleon sighed as he felt stickier than before.

Illusion then broke the silence by saying, "this is going to be fun!"

"Yes. And very interesting."

The cat flashed her pure white teeth and she asked, "do we have any jobs?"

"OH CRAP!" shouted Vector as he dashed to his office. Everyone blinked before he ran in and he looked through the papers. "UUUUUHHHHHMMMM..." he sighed with relief, "not today. Tomorrow we do though."

"I can't wait then!"

Charmy looked at Espio who was staring at Illusion. The bee smirked as he waved a hand in front of Espio's face but he still stared at Illusion.

Illusion's green eyes glanced at the chameleon and her face turned pink as she noticed the stare.

_"What's wrong now? Do I have something on me... well besides maple syrup? Any bugs? Dirt? No... why is he staring at me then?"_ thought Illusion as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Erm... Espio?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Espio's gold eyes no longer seemed dazed as he cleared his voice, his gaze falling to the ground and his face turned slightly red as he nodded.

"Y-of course I am! I just got distracted!"

Illusion giggled and Espio gave a silent sigh.

_"She's cute when she laughs."_

"So... what do we do now?" questioned Illusion as she spun around and fell to the ground. She tried to get up and realized she was stuck thanks to a certain liquid on the ground under her. "Charmy!"

"EEP! DON'T HURT ME!!"

"I'll hurt you as soon as I get up!"

The white cat looked like a tan cat and her short hair was gravity defying, her clothes were covered in syrup and her ears twitched as she tried to get up.

"Can I have a little help please?"

"Sure, then we probably should clean you up."

"Now when you say we, you don't mean like you're going to help me bathe or anything right?"

Vector's face turned red at that thought and he shook his head, "n-no! What I meant was getting you pajamas so we can wash your syrup covered clothes!"

Illusion raised an eyebrow and the feeling of her being watched was hitting her and she realized Espio was staring again. "Is there something on me?"

"Uhm... what?"

"You're staring at her again Espio!"

Espio looked down as his face was red, "n-nope n-nothing! I... I was going to help you up."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he replied as he walked over to Illusion and helped her up. He then said, "Vector. I'm going to trust you making dinner. Charmy, if you can, look for a long shirt and sweatpants. And... um... I'll show you to the bathroom."

The chameleon started to lead Illusion toward the small bathroom. He opened the door for her and she smiled as she said quietly, "erm... thanks."

"No problem."

"I got the clothes!"

Charmy nearly collided with the duo but he stopped in time and handed Illusion the long dark blue t-shirt and the black sweatpants with two white stripes going down the sides. The cat nodded, "thank you both very much. I'll be out in a few."

The door closed and Charmy literally had to drag Espio away from the door. Espio walked to the couch when they got down the stairs and he sighed.

"I think someone likes someone."

"Not now Charmy please."

"Illusion and Espio sitting in a- OOF!" Charmy was cut short when Espio threw a pillow at the bee.

"Now leave me alone for a while okay? I have to meditate."

The ninja got into his meditating position and he hummed quietly. Charmy blinked and shrugged and went to see how Vector was doing.

"What are we having Vector?"

"Ramen noodles!"

"YAY!" Charmy cheered loudly as he buzzed around Vector's head. He frowned as he tried to swat him away.

"Now get the table set up."

The bee nodded quickly and flew into the dinning room and started setting the table as though it would be their last meal. Vector started to serve the steaming noodles into their bowls and just as soon as he finished, Illusion came down the stairs.

"Is that ramen?"

"Yeah... is that okay?"

"Sure is! Ramen's my favorite!"

The duo grinned as they took a seat on one side of the table. Illusion took a seat on the otherside of the table, right across from Charmy. A few minutes passed before Espio showed up and saw the only remaining seat was next to Illusion.

Illusion noticed this too. That's when she thought, _"stay calm Illusion... jeez, my heart's not going to be able to take beating this fast."_

Espio sat down next to Illusion, staring at his ramen noodles, trying to keep from embarrassing himself in front of Vector and Charmy... literally. Only one thought raced through Espio's head at this point in time.

_"I can handle this. Illusion's just another girl, no different from the others out there... I can handle this... but she is cute."_

--

Okay there's Chapter Four finally! Okay... I'm going to be a tad bit clueless for chapter ideas for a while. I might get the next chapter up soon. Until then, please read and review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I know, not the greatest chapter but at least I tried.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to the 5th chapter of my story! Wow, I never would've thought that two reviews were all I needed to keep on writing. I'm actually surprised my internet has been working quite well lately... I swear my aunt is mrs. fix-it. Thanks for all the hits on this story and I hope you'll all keep reading. Anyways, here's the disclaimer and the newest chapter!

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective doesn't own Team Chaotix, any of the Sonic characters nor does she own Sega. She does however own Illusion and Charcoal.

Here goes nothing!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Dinner at the Chaotix's place went by swiftly; mainly because Illusion and Espio ate as though they were trying to beat Sonic the hedgehog's record. The duo quickly left the table before Vector and Charmy could ask them what was wrong with them. Illusion had ran into Espio's room and she sighed with relief that it was over. It took every ounce of will power to not stare at Espio, and it took every ounce of her energy to not say something embarrassing. The white cat looked around the room wondering what she could do when she had no journal to write in, no paper to draw on, and no annoying brother to pick on her.

"Huh... what is there to do now? Nothing to do but... hmm."

That's when Illusion's green eyes stared at a book. It was small, it was hard covered and there was a pen on it.

A journal!

Before she ran over and grabbed it and opened it, she took the time to think of the consequences of being caught reading something as personal as a journal. Illusion looked at the journal and she ripped her attention from the small book when someone knocked on her door. She walked to the door and opened it to reveal Charmy.

"Hey Charmy."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," she replied as she stepped aside and let the bee into the spotless room. Charmy sat down on the bed and he looked at his feet with an anxious expression written on his face.

"Um... Illusion? How do you tell someone you like them?"

The cat was thrown off by this question. She walked over to Charmy and sat down next to him, "what do you mean?"

Charmy dug in his jacket pocket and drew out a small picture of a small rabbit who was grinning with a chao.

"Who's this?"

"Cream... and her chao Cheese."

Illusion let the names echo in her mind, _"Cream and Cheese... Cream and Cheese... oh my chaos! Cream cheese!"_

She shook her head of the strange thought and questioned, "she looks very cute. Do you perhaps... have a thing for this girl?"

Charmy's face turned red as he nodded and he said, "I don't know how to tell her though."

"Well... girls love flowers, and gifts. I bet if you gave her a few flowers, a nice homemade gift then she would like you a lot for that."

The bee looked at Illusion and he blinked, "really?"

"I think so. But be sure to tell her that you like her a lot. Girls like that sort of thing."

Charmy grinned as he suddenly hugged Illusion.

"Thank you!!"

Illusion giggled as she returned the hug and replied, "any time Charmy."

He put the picture of Cream and Cheese back in his jacket and he walked toward the door until he stopped. He turned around and he smiled.

"So what was the hurry in dinner?"

"I... I wanted to take some time to get used to this place. It takes me a while to get used to it."

"Why was Espio in a hurry?"

"How should I know?"

"You like him don't you?"

"Want me to get the scythe out?" retorted Illusion as she eyed the scythe that was leaning against the wall still. Charmy looked at it, gulped and shook his head. "Then just go."

"... Okay," muttered Charmy as he got out of the room quickly. Illusion walked back to the bookshelf, grabbed the small book and she climbed into the soft bed.

"I don't know... I'm invading someone's privacy by reading this. Might as well read something though," she whispered as she started reading.

-- Meanwhile with Espio--

"Say it Espio! You like her!" shouted Vector as the chameleon sat in his meditating position and refused to listen to him. "Espio!"

"I'm not saying anything."

Espio felt a hand on his shoulder and he opened one of his eyes and saw Vector staring at him intensely.

"You. Like. Her. Admit it."

"... Maybe I do," muttered Espio.

There was dead silence until Vector lifted Espio and trapped him in a breath taking hug, "I thought I'd never see the day! The day our little ninja would fall in love!"

"Can't. Breathe!"

"Sorry," laughed Vector as he dropped Espio to the hard floor. "But still, we thought you would wind up being a hermit that would never fall in love."

Espio blinked at what Vector just said and replied, "now that you put it like that maybe I should just give up."

"I didn't mean-"

"Hey did I just hear what I just heard?" asked Charmy as he flew into the living room. "Espio likes Illusion?"

"You heard right!"

"I KNEW IT!"

Espio blinked. Did everyone know about this? He hoped not. The ninja then asked, "why should I bother though?"

"Why? Maybe because she might like you back!"

He said nothing. Vector then poked Espio in the forehead, "what is it?"

"What if she doesn't like me back? What if she doesn't like me already?"

Charmy and Vector shrugged, not sure what to say to that. Charmy then remembered the advice Illusion gave him and he said, "you want Illusion to know you like her right?"

Espio nodded.

"That's great! All you have to do is give her a whole bunch of flowers, a homemade gift and tell her how much you like her."

"Charmy..."

"Yeah?"

"... I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's brilliant!"

Before Charmy could defend himself, Vector grabbed Charmy and hugged him tightly.

"GOOD JOB CHARMY!!"

"Vec... tor... air!!"

The bee gasped as the embrace on him was released. Vector rubbed the back of his head as he laughed. Espio smiled at the duo, that might actually work. It just might. A thought crossed his mind and his eyes widened.

"Espio?" said Vector when he saw the chameleon's eyes, wide with fear. "What's wrong?"

"MY JOURNAL!!" he yelled as he ran up the stairs at full speed. Charmy and Vector looked at each other then they followed the ninja up the stairs.

"Illusion!" yelled Espio as he opened the door and saw Illusion sleeping in the bed. The chameleon blinked, did she not find his journal? He silently walked toward the bookshelf and to his surprise, the journal looked like it hadn't been touched at all.

Picking it up, Espio sighed. Then he noticed his pen was missing; frantically looking around he found it on the floor next to the bed. He silently walked over and grabbed the pen just after Vector and Charmy ran into the room.

"Did she get it?"

"I don't think so."

"Does it look like it's been read?" questioned Vector as Espio looked at all the pages. He shook his head and everyone sighed with relief.

"Thank you chaos," whispered Espio. He looked at the duo, "now lets get out of here."

The trio smiled as they walked out of the room, quietly closing the door and walking down the stairs. Espio jumped on the couch and he laid down.

"That was close."

"Agreed."

Espio then grabbed the blanket that was drapped over the side of the couch, covered himself up and laid his head on a pillow, "and now I'm going to sleep."

"Don't forget we've got a job to do at... aww man!"

"What time?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Just tell me the time Vector," demanded Espio quietly. The alligator frowned as he sighed.

"Nine in the morning."

"We'll be up before then."

"If you say so," said Charmy as the duo walked up the stairs and headed toward their rooms. Espio looked at his journal and he once again thanked the chaos that Illusion didn't read it. He put it under his pillow and soon he was sleeping.

-- Meanwhile with Illusion--

The cat heard the door close and she opened her eyes. Good thing none of them actually looked to see if she was actually sleeping or faking it. She looked at the wall next to the bed and she frowned. The last entry in Espio's journal was sad; he had written about how much guilt he felt for what happened to her family.

Out of all the entries she managed to read before they got to the room, the last one was what made her feel bad she didn't do anything. She rolled onto her back and she stared at the ceiling; she recalled the last sentence of the last entry that made her determined to make Espio feel better about the whole event.

_I can't change time and make sure her family wasn't torn apart like it is now, and I know it takes a long time for a heart to heal from that kind of pain, but I know I can do one thing; I'm going to make sure she's safe from her brother, safe from harm... I promise to her parents that she'll be in good hands if she comes and stays with us... I... I owe her that much._

Illusion fell asleep with that repeating in her mind; and her dream was filled with ideas on how she would help him feel less guilty about it.

* * *

There you have it guys, chapter five. I'll have chapter six up soon, and I'd appreciate it if you guys would review and give me some ideas for what I could improve on, and other things you can think of. Keep on reading if you want to know how things go from this point on for the Chaotix and Illusion. Until then, Later!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, boy do I have some good news. I've got another story on the way very soon. It's still being typed up as I speak and I hope you'll read it once it's up. Here's the same ol' disclaimer and another new chapter of Last Stand.

Disclaimer: ... Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own Team Chaotix, any of the Sonic characters nor does she own Sega. The songs featured in this chapter are not owned by her either. She does own Illusion and Charcoal. Now please start reading the disclaimers from the past to see how many times I've written this.

Ignore my friend who had just typed that for me. Anyways, to the story!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Vector! Illusion! WAKE UP!!" screeched the small hyper bee. The duo were in their own room and they groaned and muttered something unintelligent. Charmy buzzed angrily until he flew into Vector's room and stung him, causing him to scream which ultimately woke Illusion up.

"What the-"

"It's 8: 45! We have fifteen minutes before the job begins!"

"WHA!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER!?"

Charmy glared at Vector and he replied, "for your information. I have tried. Since 7: 30."

"Why didn't you use cold wa-"

Vector's door was slammed open as Illusion appeared holding her scythe, "where's Charcoal?! I heard someone scream."

The duo's eyes were as wide as saucers as they looked at the scythe. The cat blinked, not seeing anything and she sighed as she dropped the weapon, "sorry."

"No problem."

"COME ON!!" yelled Vector as he grabbed Charmy out of the air and grabbed Illusion and darted down the stairs. Illusion had turned into a seventeen year old out of the shock of being lifted and she looked at him with a glare.

"Put. Me. Down."

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Vector quickly dropped Illusion and darted out the door.

"They left didn't they?"

She nodded as she saw Espio walk out toward the door and he yawned widely.

"Are you even awake?"

"Well I can tell you one thing. With all of you guys yelling, I think it's hard to stay asleep. Yes I'm up," said Espio as he rubbed his eyes and blinked at Illusion. "You grew."

"I turned seventeen."

The chameleon quickly turned around and looked around the small room; he wasn't about to stare at her and make her feel awkward like he had already. He then asked, "I'm sorry to ask this but would you mind cleaning the living room and the kitchen up? It's a mess and we've got a line full of jobs."

Illusion shrugged, "I'll do it if there's music playing."

"There's an ipod with numerous songs thanks to Vector and Charmy. It's in the speakers, all you have to do is let it play."

Espio looked at the clock and saw he had only eight minutes to run three miles to his job. His gold eyes looked at Illusion and she stared at Espio.

"..."

"..."

The duo said nothing as they were thinking about each other. Illusion then said, "erm... y-you better get to that job."

"Yeah... um... thanks!" shouted Espio as he dashed out. The cat then realized something.

"WAIT!! ESPIO I-" she stopped when she saw that Espio was out of sight. She sighed and finished quietly, "I don't know how to work an ipod... fine, I'll figure it out myself."

She walked toward the small set of speakers on a table in the corner of the living room; it was pure white so when the sun shinned on it, it momentarily blinded Illusion. She pulled the table away from the window and was cheering to herself that she was able to see again. Illusion looked at the ipod and she started fiddling with it until finally it started playing music.

"Hallelujah!"

The song that was playing was Miracle by Cascada. The white cat grinned widely as she walked into the kitchen and saw the mountain of dirty dishes that were in desperate need of being washed. Her body wouldn't move; she was in utter shock by this discovery.

"No wonder Espio wanted me to do this," she whispered before she cracked her knuckles and started working on the dishes.

-- Almost an hour and a half later--

Illusion gave a sigh of relief as she sat down in a chair and placed her head on the table. The dishes were cleaned, put away and she even took the liberty of washing the sink and making it spotless.

"Thank Chaos that's over with."

She then listened as the ipod was dead silent. The cat lifted her head and stared at the ipod speakers as though she was face to face with a mass murderer who was pointing a gun to her head. Jumping out of the chair and turning into a sixteen year old, she ran at the speakers at full speed. She nearly lost her balance as she skidded to a sudden halt and she slammed into the table. The ipod and speakers went flying off and as she sat up, they fell into her lap.

"Hurling hedgehogs! That was close..."

Illusion stood up, dusting herself off, and she put the ipod on the table. She then slammed a fist into the table, making the small table vibrate.

"Work damn it!" she shouted as the ipod skipped and suddenly a song that Illusion would've never expected to hear was playing. "... Pocketful of Sunshine? Ookay then."

Illusion walked to the closet as the song started up and she grabbed a broom and started to sweep. She caught the beat and she began softly singing to the lyrics.

"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine, I got a love that I know is all mine. Oh, oh," she sang as she kept sweeping the floor. Then Espio came into her mind and she started singing louder.

-- Meanwhile with The Chaotix--

"Espio please go back!"

"Why?" asked the chameleon as he put down the wrench. Vector then explained how he left something back at the small rental building. "I understand that but why do you need the mp3 player for this job?"

"Without music... it... it means sure fire death!"

Espio sweatdropped at Vector's dramatic face. He sighed, "fine. But you owe me big time."

"Why big time?"

He blinked. "Shut up Charmy and get back to work," he muttered as he dashed three miles back to their office. Just as he was about to open the door to get the mp3 player, he heard someone singing. He listened and he whispered, "that's Illusion..."

Espio opened the door and saw Illusion singing and dancing. His face instantly turned bright red as he heard her sing, "I got a love that I know is all mine. Oh, oh."

She spun around singing and she saw Espio. Illusion blinked and her face turned a vivid red as she froze and didn't move or say anything. That's the position the duo stayed in for what seems like half an hour before Vector and Charmy walked back and just as they were about to yell at Espio, they stopped.

"What's with you two!?"

"Erm..."

"Uhhmm."

Vector and Charmy walked toward Illusion and tapped her on the head; she shook her head, her face still red with a blush as she stared at the ipod and muttered, "damn ipod."

"What was that?" questioned Vector almost like a parent would.

"N-nothing."

"Oh my god. Who died?" asked Charmy hyperly as he saw how clean the place was. Vector whacked the hyper bee on the head and Illusion snapped back into reality. She turned into a fourteen year old, sat down and started crying.

"Now look what you did."

Espio walked over to Illusion, hugged her and started to comfort her.

"It's okay... shh... don't cry," he quietly said. The duo frowned when they saw that Illusion wasn't going to stop crying. Espio kept repeating that and kept rocking her back and forth like a parent would with any new born child.

"We're done with jobs right boss?"

"Yeah."

"BYE!" shouted Charmy as he flew up the stairs and into his room. Vector was right behind him.

Espio sweatdropped and that's when he heard Illusion whimpering. He still held her and he frowned when he heard her whispering, "it's not your fault... not your fault."

"It's okay... I know... please don't cry... we're going to find him and teach him a lesson."

Illusion sniffled as she started to calm down slightly; Espio was happy to see that her tears no longer fell. The chameleon slowly let his embrace go, not really wanting to but he thought he'd freak her out if he kept hugging her. Illusion looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Thanks..."

"It's no problem."

The duo looked at each other for a long while until Charmy flew down the stairs and flew past them, muttering about not saying anything when the place looks clean. Illusion grinned at that and giggled. Espio smiled to see her happy again.

"Very funny."

"It is though! Hey I have an idea! Lets go to an amusement park!"

"An... amusement park? Really!?"

"Sure! My treat!"

"YEAH!" cheered Charmy as he flew around Illusion happily. Illusion grinned.

"And how about we invite a few people. Espio... who does Vector like?"

"..." Espio smirked at where this was going, "Vanilla the Rabbit."

"And I already know who Charmy likes."

"Wait a second! You're not-"

Illusion had the phone and dialed the number, "oh yes I am."

Charmy grabbed the phone from Illusion and said, "no I'm-"

"Hello?"

"O-oh hey there Cream! I was just curious... um..."

"What is it?"

"Would you like to go to the amusement park with me?" questioned Charmy as his face turned bright red and he stuck his tongue out at Illusion who was silently giggling.

"I would be delighted."

"Mind asking Vanilla if she wants to come?"

There was a pause and Cream sounded happy as she said, "she can come!"

"Yeah! We'll see you guys there then."

Charmy hung up the phone and glared at Illusion, "you did that on purpose!"

"I did. Someone got smarter."

Charmy stayed silent and he grinned, "Vector doesn't know about Vanilla coming does he?"

"Nope. Only us three know about it."

Charmy started laughing uncontrollably, Espio smiled at Illusion and gave her an approving look. The cat heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs and she called out, "Vector!"

"What?"

"Get ready! We're going to the amusement park!"

The alligator's eyes widened, "we?"

"Yea, Espio, Charmy, you and I are all going. Now get ready!"

Vector looked at the duo who kept straight faces, "we tried to convince her not to. She's one hard person to persuade."

"Eh... fine. I'll be down in a few."

Vector walked back upstairs and as soon as he was out of earshot the trio started laughing hysterically. This was going to be fun.

* * *

This next chapter is going to be fun to write. This one was the spur of the moment ordeal for me. So we'll see how the rest of the chapters come along and I hope you'll review!


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, I'm really surprised. It's not a lot of hits, but I think 76 hits is pretty amazing! Anyways, I'd like to thank darkness wasted for having one of my characters be in the story High School Horror. It's a pretty good story. Anyways here's the disclaimer and another new chapter.

Disclaimer:...

Me: (Turns toward usual disclaimer) why aren't you saying anything?

Disclaimer: they should know the drill by now.

Me: No excuses. Just type it and from now on I'll copy and paste it.

Disclaimer: I'm really glad you're paying me for writing the same thing over and over again. Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own Team Chaotix, any of the Sonic characters nor does she own Sega. She does however own Illusion and Charcoal. Now give me my 10 dollars!

Me: Erm... (hides in closet and locks door so my friend can't get in) On to chapter seven!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Once Vector was ready to go, the small group set out toward the amusement park. Charmy was giving off a smile that would've told anyone, 'I'm smiling... something must be wrong', Espio and Illusion stayed silent and stared at their feet as they kept walking behind Vector who stared at Charmy as though he was crazy. To get to the park, it would be an hour of nothing but walking. So to make things interesting, they started playing I Spy.

"I spy with my little eyes... something... green."

"Tree?"

"You cheated!" shouted Charmy while pointing a finger at Espio. The chameleon just smirked as the bee said, "your turn Illusion."

The cat looked around. She frowned as she said, "I spy with my little eyes... something..."

"Something?"

"Yea I spy something."

Charmy sweatdropped as he looked around, "bush?"

"Nope."

"Is it any of us?"

Illusion shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

"Sidewalk."

"You cheated!"

"You think everyone cheated!"

"Because it's true," stated the hyper bee until Vector grabbed the bee, covered his mouth and grinned.

"Not another word out of you two."

Everyone fell very silent as they kept walking. Thirty minutes later, things just got worse.

"I'm hungry!"

"We'll have something when we get there Charmy."

"My feet hurt," muttered Illusion as she kept walking. Good thing no one heard that complaint as they kept walking. Suddenly Charmy tapped Illusion on the shoulder and grinned. "What are you smiling about?"

Charmy kept smiling as he revealed the ipod from earlier. The cat had a very bad feeling about this as Charmy turned it on and it was on Pocketful of Sunshine.

"I hate you," mumbled Illusion as her face turned red along with Espio's.

"Espio and Illusion sitting in a- ow!"

Espio had swatted Charmy along with Vector and the duo said, "enough!"

The song suddenly skipped and Charmy tapped it hard.

"Work!!"

The trio sweatdropped as the ipod started working again. Illusion then saw Cream and Vanilla on their way to the amusement park on the other side of the street.

"Wait up!" called Illusion as she dashed toward the duo. And as that was happening the song that came on was the song There She Goes by the La's.

Espio glared at Charmy.

"What?"

"You just had to make that song play didn't you?"

"Guys! Come on!!"

Vector hadn't noticed that Vanilla and Cream were with the white cat yet, and he walked toward her.

"Who might you be?"

"I'm Illusion. I'm a friend of the Chaotix. Speaking of which, here they come."

Charmy was the first one out of the small group to meet up with the girls. His face turned slightly pink as he landed on the ground and walked up to Cream, "h-hi Cream!"

"Charmy!" the young rabbit exclaimed happily as she hugged him. This just made his face turn a tomato red color. Illusion grinned at this and Vector and Espio soon came after the bee.

"Hello Vector."

Vector's eyes must've grown to the size of saucers because of Vanilla's voice. His face turned pink as he replied, "u-uhm... h-hello Vanilla."

Espio and Illusion were grinning at this and Illusion gave Espio a high five for finding the right distractions. The girls all started to talk to each other happily while the boys walked behind them in dead silence. To be honest, they were scared out of their mind that they were going to wind up being separated, going on rides and playing games with the girl of their dreams.

Charmy then looked at Vector and Espio, "what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure," whispered Espio. His face was red along with the others.

Cream turned around and she asked, "are you alright? Your faces are red."

"Y-yeah! Um... i-it's just hot out that's all."

"Oh... we'll sit down for a while if that'll help."

"N-nah. I'll be fine," reassured Charmy. Cream smiled softly and turned back to Illusion and her mother's conversation. The trio boys sighed and they were mentally cursing themselves for not knowing what to do. They quietly discussed some ideas and agreeing upon a few, they turned their attention to the backs of the girls and they sighed happily.

The amusement park came into perfect view after a few more minutes of walking. There was a toll gate and everyone sweatdropped. Illusion grinned, "I told you guys that it'd be my treat."

She took out some rings and put them for the person. It was enough to pay for everyone. The teen just nodded and let them all pass.

Everyone looked around happily and that's when Cream asked, "is it okay if Charmy and I explore?"

"Sure... just be careful you two."

"We will!" cheered Charmy as Cream took his hand and dragged him away from the others.

"We'll be wandering around if you need us Esp," stated Vector as Vanilla and him walked away.

Espio and Illusion stayed in their spots for a while until Espio asked, "so... what would you like to do first?"

"How about some rides? We'll get something to eat afterward."

Espio nodded, "okay. We can do that."

Illusion grinned as she took Espio's hand, making the poor chameleon turn completely red as the white cat and himself ran toward the first ride they saw; bumper cars. Espio and Illusion paid to get in and they jumped into a car and put the helmets on.

"I'll drive!"

"You will?"

"Sure! I've drove a hover car before, it can't be any harder than this."

Espio grinned as the ride started and Illusion shot off like a dart toward a dart board; the speed ended as soon as she slammed into a few people. Illusion giggled until someone slammed into their car and she hit her head.

"You okay?"

"Y-yea," she replied as she backed up and slammed into the car. She giggled along with Espio as this match between going forward and backwards kept going until the car stopped moving. "The ride must be over," said Illusion.

Espio grinned as he got out and helped her out.

"So now where to?"

The chameleon looked around and a shiver was sent down his back as though he was being watched. He looked at Illusion and saw that she had a dazed, almost blinding look to her.

"Illusion? What's wrong?"

Illusion grabbed Espio's hand and they started to run at full speed. Espio nearly lost his footing as Illusion jumped over a few people and kept running. He suddenly grabbed onto a post and Illusion fell to the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Ch-Charcoal. I saw him! He had a gun! He's going to hurt-"

"No he's not. He can't be here. He doesn't know where you are," explained Espio in a reassuring voice. Illusion looked scared as she turned sixteen and Espio helped her back up to her feet. "He's not here. There's no way he could've tracked you down this easily, and I doubt he's that smart."

"R-right."

"Lets just enjoy ourselves. That's why we came here right?"

Illusion nodded, "right. Hey lets go over there!" she cheered in her hyper voice as she grabbed Espio and dragged him toward a gift shop.

_"Someone was there. I bet it was Charcoal. I know it. He was right there, toward the entrance of the bumper car place," _thought Illusion as she kept moving with Espio.

In the distance a figure smirked at the sight of the duo. The figure was at a cotton candy place and he quickly bought the cotton candy he was eating and left. The figure could've blend in with everyone else around, but what could've killed the innocent act easily... was the knife that was in his jacket pocket.

"No where to run to now. Not even to your precious boyfriend," he whispered as he walked toward the gift shop.

* * *

Here's Chapter Seven. Wow, I'm amazed. I got this far in this story and I'm really proud of myself for that. I might be going through a slight writer's block but with the amount of chapters coming in with this story who can blame me right? Anyways please review, they're always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

... Hmm...

Disclaimer: (Turns toward me) Now why aren't YOU say anything?

Me: I'm stumped as to what to say now.

Disclaimer: I thought I'd never see the day where your motor mouth fails to keep up with your brain.

Me: Just say the usual stuff, i'll think of something to type.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own Team Chaotix, any of the Sonic Characters nor does she own Sega. She does however own Illusion, Charcoal and Beacon (yes he's finally making an appearance in this story!)

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Illusion and Espio found themselves staring through the display cases in the gift store and they were looking at the different things from clothes, notebooks, pens, etc, the list goes on. The duo kept walking around in the store and Espio glanced at the cat. She still seemed nervous, scared even; but she was trying her best to conceal her feelings.

"Um..."

Illusion turned her attention to Espio whose face was pink.

"You know... um... I was wondering..."

"What is it Espio?"

"W-would you mind if I treat y-you f-for d-dinner?"

She blinked and her face turned pink, "dinner? Really?"

Espio nodded and Illusion grinned just like a little kid would and she hugged him. His eyes widened and he smiled as he hugged her back. They released and their faces were still very pink as the duo kept walking through the store, not knowing who was close behind them.

**-- Meanwhile with Vector and Vanilla: 20 minutes earlier--**

Vector and Vanilla were wandering around the games; Vector wanted to desperately talk but every time he'd try to say anything he wound up being tongue tied and very confused. The duo didn't say anything for a long while until suddenly Vector saw an ice cream parlor.

"W-would you like s-some i-ice cream?" asked Vector quietly, his face turning bright red.

Vanilla smiled as she nodded, "that would be very kind of you," she replied as she followed Vector toward the place.

"Ah, what can I do for you two today?"

"I would like a small vanilla ice cream..."

"Hmm, I guess I'll have the mint chocolate chip ice cream."

The man gave them their ice cream, and he looked at Vector for the money. The alligator sweatdropped, "umm..."

A few rings were placed on the counter, Vanilla had paid for it and the duo walked toward a bench where they saw Espio and Illusion running by them.

"I wonder why they're in such a rush."

"I'm sure they just found an interesting game," explained Vector, he wondered why himself but he'd never admit that. They sat down and they ate in silence. Vanilla and Vector were about to say something but they got tongue tied and they went back to eating in silence.

"Vanilla... I'm sorry you had to pay."

The rabbit looked surprised by that and she looked at Vector and saw that his ice cream was gone; he had been done, he was just waiting for her to finish.

"It was no problem Vector. It was the least I could do for having Illusion bring us here. By the way... she seems like she's out of town. Is she from here?"

"Nah, I'm not really suppose to say this according to Espio, but she's actually from a kingdom far away."

"Really?"

Vector nodded, "she's a princess."

Vanilla looked really surprised by this and she gasped in shock.

"A princess? But she doesn't look like a princess."

"Yeah I had my doubts as well, but she is one. She's just staying with us until we figure out what we're going to do."

"What about her family? Aren't they worried?" questioned Vanilla as she finally finished her ice cream and looked at the alligator with concerned eyes. Vector couldn't lie to those eyes, even if he didn't want to make Illusion look like a poor unfortunate soul; he just couldn't do that to her. He let out a sad sigh.

"... To be honest... she's an orphan. Her family..."

"Died?"

Vector nodded, for once he started to feel guilty. He knew he wasn't suppose to talk about Illusion's past to anyone, but he still did. He waited for Espio to appear and strike him over the head and make him lose his memory of doing that. No one came to knock him unconscious, and he didn't lose his memory.

"She seems nice nonetheless."

Vector grinned, "she is. She cleaned the house while we were out. She even acts like a little kid around Charmy which is really good."

Vanilla's concerned look seemed to vanish as she smiled, "she must be doing very well if she's with you guys."

Vector smiled and he got up along with Vanilla.

"Would you like to play a few games?"

"Sure Vector," quietly replied Vanilla as she followed the alligator. Vector bumped into a honey colored sparrow and he frowned.

"Sorry."

"That's okay."

Vector and Vanilla kept walking past the figure, but the sparrow took a glance back. The alligator seemed familiar; he wasn't about to stop and ask though. He came with a mission, and he was going to make sure he completed that mission. The sparrow looked around, and that's when he saw his targets walk into the gift shop. He smirked as he followed them inside.

**-- Charmy and Cream: 10 minutes later--**

"YEAH!" cheered Charmy as he won a game and looked at the prizes. There were dolls, blow up hammers that resembled Amy Rose's piko piko hammer, and other things that made Charmy think hard about what to get. The bee grinned as he pointed to the chao doll.

"You want that ol' thing? Don'tcha want anything different youngester?"

"No sir. Can I have it?"

The old owl that was in charge of that game rolled his eyes as he pushed up his glasses and took the chao doll that looked like it went through a lot. The owl then gave it to Charmy who grinned, "thanks mister!" he said happily.

As he walked away from the game, he wondered where Cream went. She said she wanted to play a different game and he told her that he'd meet up with her but he hadn't seen her in a while. That's when he felt a tap on his shoulders.

"Hey Charmy."

When Charmy turned around he grinned, "hi Tails! What are you doing here?"

"Having fun of course. Sonic and everyone else are here too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we decided it would be a good time to have fun. So here we are... well I am..."

Charmy nodded and he asked, "you haven't seen Cream around by chance have you?"

Tails grinned, "I did see her. We just finished up talking to each other and she went over toward that tent," he explained as he pointed to the pure white tent with purple and silver designs that would make you think it was mystical.

"Thanks Tails!"

Charmy then flew toward the tent, leaving Tails blinking. The kitsune waved quickly and resumed walking around. As the bee headed toward the tent, he quickly stopped; something was at the back of his mind. He couldn't describe it but it felt almost like fear. He shook his head and opened the tent and walked in to see Cream sitting down on a stool and someone with a crystal ball.

"Charmy the bee I pressume?"

Charmy blinked, "h-how'd ya guess?"

"I see all, I know all. You work for the Chaotix Detective Agency, you're six years old, you love honey and anything that has a sweet flavor to it, and you were looking for Cream to show her your chao doll."

The bee stood there in slight shock, how'd she know so much? Charmy then grinned.

"Wow... you're right!" he exclaimed as he flew onto a stool next to Cream and he looked at Cream to see she was grinning happily. "What else do you know?"

The person holding the crystal ball was a young mongoose, probably no older than nineteen, she had long black hair and eye catching metallic gray eyes. She smiled gently as she looked at the crystal ball with a tranced stare. The kids looked at each other then toward the mongoose.

"I see... a young cat with a chameleon... Espio and Illusion I assume... in a store..."

"Awesome!"

"Wait... something's very wrong."

Charmy and Cream looked at the mongoose interested by what the mongoose was going to say was wrong.

"I see... a sparrow... he has a knife... he's following Illusion and Espio..."

"Are they still in the store?"

"That I cannot say for sure. The crystal ball only shows me what's happening or has already happened. This might've already happened," she replied and she looked at Charmy with a hard stare. "I warn you both. Do not go to the store..."

Charmy nodded and he took Cream's hand and started to take her out, "thank you miss."

"Anytime, come again."

Once the duo were out Cream asked, "what would you like to do now?"

"Want to go to the gift shop?"

"But she told us not to go there."

Charmy nodded, "but if someone's there with a knife and Espio doesn't know it then they're in big trouble!"

Cream thought about it and she frowned, "but... we can't go there."

"Cream... Espio is my friend, pratically my family, if he got hurt then I don't know what I would do. We need to tell him. Please Cream?"

The rabbit frowned and looked like she was thinking. She then nodded, "okay Charmy."

Charmy smiled, his face turning pink as he took her hand and the duo started running toward the gift shop. The duo walked into the store and that's when a scared shriek filled the store. They darted into the store, and that's when a bullet whipped past Charmy and Cream's head.

"You go to help them... in fact... if you move then boy are you going to regret every second."

Charmy's eyes widened as he stopped along with Cream when he heard that voice, he knew who it belonged to; Cream didn't move but she looked like she would freak out at any moment. Behind the duo, holding a pistol pointed at them, was none other than Charcoal the cat.

* * *

Okay I can explain the 20 minutes earlier, 10 minutes later deal. The thing with Vector and Vanilla happened 20 minutes before Espio and Illusion walked into the store. Charmy and Cream thing happened 10 minutes after Vector and Vanilla's scene. So yea... just tell me if it's confusing. I'll try to clarify if any of you have questions. There's Chapter eight, I'll have Chapter Nine up shortly.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Oh my god! I looked at all the hits I got and I wound up getting more than 40 hits today! Thanks for the hits guys! Since I lost the thing that had the disclaimer so I could copy and paste it, my friend is once again going to be forced to type it.

Disclaimer: I hate you Illusion.

Me: That's new... please?

Disclaimer: Fine. Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own Team Chaotix, any of the Sonic Characters nor does she own Sega. She does however own Illusion, Charcoal and Beacon.

Thanks! Anyways, moving on!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Charmy wanted to yell for Vector or for Espio, for anyone really because he remembered how close to death he'd been at the restaurant but now nothing could stop his death; he was sure of it. The bee looked at Cream and instantly hated himself for dragging her into this mess.

"Cream-"

"No talking," darkly said Charcoal as he pointed the pistol toward Charmy. The bee gulped and didn't say anything, earning a very creepy grin from the dusty black cat. Another quick scream was heard and Charmy's eyes widened.

"ESPIO!!"

"I said no talking!"

Another gunshot, another bullet whipped past Charmy's head and he took a few seconds to restart his heart that had stopped from fear. Charmy looked around; it looked like a slightly large struggle went through the store. He then heard a sniffle and he looked toward Cream and saw she was nearly crying.

Charmy definately felt guilty now, and to make matters worse, Espio's screams were pain filled, something Charmy didn't hear too often. The bee was struggling not to scream out Espio's name to see if he'd respond.

"Ah, hear that? One of your members are being attacked, oh well I suppose, a life can be replaced easily."

"D-don't say that!"

"I thought I said-"

"He's my friend! And you're gonna- AH!" yelled Charmy as a bullet grazed his cheek. He looked very freaked out; the cat wasn't bluffing about regretting it if they moved or talked.

"Just think of it this way kid, I'm not the one who's hurting the chameleon. And I'm not the one who has done anything wrong... yet. I'm just the person making sure no one else gets hurt."

Charmy definately saw Cream crying and he wanted to hug her. He looked at his chao doll and he thought, _"Espio... what do I do? Where's Vector when we need him now?"_

**-- Another part of the store --**

Espio couldn't move at all; the honey colored sparrow that held a blade against Espio's neck smirked when he realized that his paralyzing trick worked. The sparrow looked at Illusion who had a gash on her head, and he saw the fear in her eyes. That was going to work wonders against her.

"L-leave him alone!"

"Nope, I'm afraid I can't do that."

_"Ugh... I can't believe I didn't see that coming... I should've listened to Illusion..." _thought Espio as he yelled as the blade dug into his shoulder. _"Come on! I need to move!!"_

"STOP IT!!"

"Answer one question truthfully and I'll let him go."

"What's the question?!" asked Illusion, tears forming in her eyes. While the tears formed, she turned into a ten year old.

The sparrow looked at her with a cold stare as he started the question with a statement, "a friend of mine, Charcoal, told me that you're the one that killed my dad. If you don't answer this question truthfully then the chameleon dies. Now, did you kill my father for any purpose?"

Illusion blinked confusedly, what father? She didn't kill anyone. She looked at the sparrow.

"I didn't kill anyone."

"Liar!" shouted the sparrow angrily as the blade went toward where Espio's heart was. "Tell me the truth!"

Illusion turned into a six year old as the tears started going down her face.

"I-I didn't kill anyone... please... l-let him g-go."

The blade touched Espio's chest, toward where his heart was and Illusion heard Espio groan. The sparrow smirked.

"Well? You don't want him to die do you? Tell me the truth or else this blade will kill him."

Illusion's eyes were wide, tears falling down her face like waterfalls and she turned into a three year old out of fear of losing someone.

"W-who a-are y-you?"

"I am the only one that asks the questions! I'm Beacon just so you know. Did. You. Kill. My. Father or NOT!?"

"I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!!"

"LIAR!!" screeched Beacon as he lifted his blade and he stabbed Espio. Espio yelled in pain and he took deep breaths. Illusion turned into a fourteen year old suddenly and she looked almost lifeless.

"Ill..." Espio didn't finish because he fell unconscious.

Illusion looked toward Beacon with an emotionless stare that made the sparrow shiver at the possible thoughts that could've went through her mind.

"Since you have nothing to lose. Did you- OOF!!"

Illusion had dashed up to Beacon and shoved him against the display window. Her eyes showed pure anger and tears ran from her eyes as she looked like she would murder him. Beacon then realized something; he was in danger.

"Put me down! CHARCOAL!!"

"No need to yell. I only want you to get the hell out of my life before you regret it. Now... GET OUT!!" shrieked Illusion as she threw Beacon toward a shelf and numerous stuff fell on Beacon. The sparrow got up and he lunged at her and that's when the fighting got carried away. Beacon was trying to stab Illusion, and was failing as Illusion kicked, punched, clawed, anything she could do to him.

Beacon cried out for Charcoal and the cat just looked at the two kids in front of him. What was he suppose to do? Cream looked at him with wide, scared eyes while Charmy was obviously trying to figure out a plan. Before Charcoal could tell the kids to get out and stay out, Beacon came into sight being kicked by Illusion. Beacon slammed into the counter where the cashier would be and he groaned. Illusion was hissed angrily as she had numerous slash marks on her. She turned toward Charcoal and the others. Charmy yelped along with Cream when they saw the look in her eyes; Charcoal however just smirked.

Beacon took this as an opprotunity and he attacked her. Illusion and Beacon were attacking each other with as much force as they could deal out at one time. Beacon had slashed Illusion on her wrists and Beacon was bitten on the hand. This fight seemed to amuse Charcoal while Charmy and Cream just watched with horrified stares.

"STOP IT!!"

Charmy looked at Cream who had shouted that. Charcoal growled at the disobedience but he didn't shoot his gun. Beacon stopped but Illusion kicked the sparrow toward Charcoal. Beacon slammed into the wall and slumped down, unconscious.

Illusion got up shakily and she looked like she had been sleeping and woke up with a nest of tangled white hair. She panted and Charmy turned pale when he saw blood dripping from her wrists, and her shoulders. The white cat turned toward Charcoal and she was about to attack him when suddenly he beat her to it and he slammed her against a wall and she yelled in pain as she slid down and whimpered. Charcoal pointed the pistol at her and smirked.

"So this is how I get to kill off one of my kin huh? A humiliating death. You always were pathetic. Guess I was always right then, say good bye!"

Charcoal pulled the trigger and Illusion didn't hear a gunshot; for a moment she thought she was dead. But then she heard Charmy yell, "VECTOR!"

"CHARMY! ESPIO!!"

Then everything went dark and quiet.

**-- A few days later --**

Illusion groaned as she slowly opened her eyes to the blinding lights that shinned on her like a spotlight. She moved her hand over her face, and she slowly sat up. Everything was blurry, and there was an irritating ring in her ear that made her want to yell in annoyance.

"She's awake!"

Illusion looked toward the voice and was greeted by an embrace, "Illusion!"

"... Charmy?"

"Yeah! Are you okay?"

"Am I... dead?"

Charmy looked at Illusion whose wrists, and shoulders were bandaged and shook his head, "nope, you're alive as I am."

Illusion's vision cleared and she saw Charmy sitting in her lap grinning, Vector walked over with Espio and the duo smiled. She sighed with relief when she saw Espio walking.

"So he didn't kill you then... that's good."

"He just missed his heart. Good thing too. I don't think we'd be able to do our job without him."

Illusion then frowned and her eyes started watering.

"What's wrong?"

"What happened?" asked Illusion whose voice seemed pretty calm.

"Well Vector walked into the store without Vanilla. Saw Charmy and Cream watching Charcoal try to shoot you."

Illusion quickly looked over herself to see if there was any bullet wounds. Charmy seemed to notice and he laughed.

"Ironically enough, his gun jammed."

"It... jammed?"

"Yeah! But Vector attacked Charcoal knowing the cat couldn't do anything and Charcoal ran off. Beacon wound up explaining he wanted to stay with us. We're letting him mainly because he signed a deal saying he couldn't harm any of the Chaotix members, that includes you. So now we've got a new member and you're alive."

She didn't say anything, tears slowly falling down her face. She was so close to death that she could've said hello to it and shake hands with it. Illusion then whispered, "I'm so sorry..."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was."

The trio frowned and a nurse walked into the small room.

"You'll have to go for now. You can visit in a few more hours."

"Might as well head back home guys, come on," stated Vector as he walked out of the room. Charmy gave Illusion one last hug before he flew out behind Vector. Espio looked at Illusion.

"Illusion... we'll be back."

Espio then quickly left. Illusion was ordered by the nurse to lay down for a while and the cat laid down as the nurse was leaving. When the door closed behind the nurse, Illusion sat up and she sniffled.

"No one would've gotten hurt if I didn't say we should go to the amusement park..." she quietly said. She then looked at her wrists and she clenched her hands into fists, "but I'm not going to stay here and watch my friends get hurt. I'm going to solve this on my own. I can do that much, and they won't get hurt in the process."

She got up and she walked to a window; thank chaos her room was on the ground floor. She opened the window up and she crawled through the window, making sure not to hit her shoulders or wrists or anything. She closed it and she gave a secretive smile.

_"There. No one will get hurt any more. Now to find that brat I now hate to call my brother,"_ thought Illusion as she dashed away from the hospital; no one didn't even realize she was gone until-

"What do you mean she's gone?"

The nurse stood in Illusion's room, and behind her was Espio who was holding a few white and yellow roses. Concern filled his gold eyes quickly and he looked at the nurse for answers.

"I guess she snuck out when we left her."

Espio sighed. Why didn't he think of sneaking out the window to get out of the hospital early? That thought shouldn't have been running through Espio's head at that moment but it did. The chameleon looked at the nurse, "th... that's okay. I'm a detective, I'll find her. But is she well enough to stay out of the hospital?"

"Of course, that's what I was going to tell her right about now..."

"Okay, I'll find her. Don't worry okay? And thank you for watching over her."

The nurse nodded as she watched Espio run out of the room and down the long hallway. She smiled as she watched. Espio darted out of the hospital like a speeding bullet and he ran down the street toward the Chaotix Detective Agency; he was going to need help.

* * *

Grr... this chapter was hard for me to concentrate on! I'm so sorry if it's too short, or if it's a bit off. I tried, that's all that matters to me. Anyways please tell me what you think, even if it's a rude comment I'd like to hear it.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Okay so it's been forever since I've updated this but after reading over it and remembering what my original idea for it was, I decided that I would update it. About time right? Anyways, thank you to all those who favorited and alerted this story. I appreciate it and I apologize I haven't updated it earlier. Here's chapter ten of Last Stand! Oh here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own any of the Sonic Characters nor does she own Sega. She does however own her OCs: Illusion the Cat, Charcoal the Cat, and Beacon the Sparrow.

Here's the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"What?!"

That was the first thing to escape out of Vector and Charmy's mouths as they listened to what Espio had to say. Illusion had escaped from the hospital, and Espio looked down as the duo glanced at each other, then at their ninja companion. Leaning against the wall was Beacon the Sparrow, the new recruit. Compared to everyone else's reaction, Beacon didn't seem one bit surprised by this news.

"I sort of figured something like this would happen," Beacon stated as he walked away from the wall and toward the trio detectives.

"How did you figure that?"

Beacon shrugged.

"Charcoal mentioned how Illusion blamed herself a lot if something went wrong so I wouldn't doubt that she blamed herself for the at-"

"That was your fault though!" Charmy interrupted, glaring at Beacon.

"I already apologized! I didn't know that Illusion wasn't my family's murderer!"

"Did that give you-"

The honey bee stopped talking when Espio whistled loudly. The arguing duo averted their attention to Espio, whose gold eyes held a determined look.

"Enough arguing you two," Vector whispered as he cleared his throat and stated, "I believe Espy and I have the same idea in mind. We'll look for Illusion."

Espio nodded, "Because if we don't look for her, then Charcoal will surely kill her."

"Aren't you being a little dramatic about this? Illusion's fourteen, she can take care of herself."

"I don't want to risk the chance that perhaps Illusion would die by Charcoal's hands," Espio quickly replied as a faint blush crossed his muzzle.

Beacon tilted his head and smirked, "ah so that's why you want to look for her? You're scared that your crush will di-"

The sparrow bowed as he gasped for air that Espio knocked out of his lungs. Espio seemed slightly irritated.

"Lets talk about this when we find her."

Beacon sighed, "good luck without me."

"HUH?!"

The sparrow shrugged, "listen, as much as I would like to stay, I have no reason to. I know that she's not my family's murderer and I know I won't learn anything by staying here. I'll be on my way to find for the murderer who destroyed my family. So this is where we part ways."

The Chaotix stared as the sparrow walked toward the door. He stopped as he gripped the doorknob and looked back at Espio, "If something happens, don't hesitate to call me. You have my number after all."

A bright stream of moonlight entered inside the Chaotix Building and left the trio in silence as the sparrow walked out calmly, as though he was going out for a little while, going for a small little walk. Of course the trio knew that he wasn't going to come back, not for a long time.

Vector looked at Charmy who had started to become nervous as he flew around the crocodile's head. He then shifted his orange, blazing eyes to Espio.

"Lets go," Espio stated as he darted out in a purple blur. It wasn't too long until Vector and Charmy ran out of the building and followed after Espio.

---

This was bad; Illusion knew that much as darkness shrouded her in a black veil. The cracked, uneven sidewalk threw her off balance a few times and the soft lullaby that her stomach was growling every few minutes just made her want to sit down and cry. What was she thinking by running away from Espio and the others? She didn't even know why she tried so hard to live, her family was dead. Good as dead, and yet... she strived to live.

The white cat growled out of frustration of being lost in the streets and sat down on the sidewalk. But no tears came as she started to think about all the things that could go wrong while she was there... until one thought crossed her mind.

_"... I'll never see Espio again if I keep walking away."_

Silver tears flew from her green eyes almost as soon as the thought rushed through her mind, shattering all control on her emotions she once had. Illusion looked at herself and saw that she was seven, and it was times like these that she wished that she wasn't as abnormal as she was. Scared of anybody seeing her in her moment of weakness, she camaflouged with her surrounds, got up and ran down the nearly empty streets.

Her footsteps slowed after a few minutes of running and she collapsed onto the streets. Her heart felt like someone had just ripped it out of her chest and crushed it under an unlimited amount of pressure. She cried out in confusion, in fear, in anger, in every emotion that clawed at her in the moment.

"CHARCOAL! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW!!" she screamed at the dark sky with anger, and her green eyes narrowed in anger and she kept crying.

"Illusion?"

Illusion's ears perked up after hearing her name and she was about to run when a small hand took her own.

"Illusion, please calm down," without even looking, Illusion could identify who was leading her back to the Chaotix. Charmy.

She let her tears fall and she ripped her hand away from Charmy, "I'm the reason why everyone's dying!"

Charmy stared at her with his innocent, naive honey colored eyes and he took both of her hands and hugged her tightly, landing so he was just a few inches smaller than her. Illusion's eyes widened and she hugged him back, crying harder than she had when her parents died.

"M-My family's dead, my brother's a murderer, and I'm a freak. How am I suppose to say 'look at me, I'm happy'? Charmy, because of me, Espio could've died... you could've died. I need to go away, get out of your li-"

"Enough."

Illusion's heart skipped many beats and her heart started to pound rapidly and hard against her chest as Vector and Espio came into view. Vector saw that Illusion was crying, and Espio looked hurt by seeing Illusion like that. Suddenly the trio gave her a hug that nearly suffocated her.

The cat hugged Espio though, rather than anyone else.

"Your family isn't dead Illusion."

Illusion looked at Espio who said that quietly. His voice cracked only once around the word dead, but his voice could've been mistaken for the wind. The words that came from the chameleon, made Illusion feel safer, made her feel like she could do anything.

"You still have us."

"Yeah Illusion!" Charmy cheered as he flew around them. "You're like a sister that we never had!"

Vector lifted the seven year old Illusion and put her on his shoulders, "we're taking you home."

Illusion snapped out of her happiness for a split second, "B-But what if he comes back? H-He could kill y-"

"He could. He never will though," Espio replied in a tone that made Illusion wonder what was going through his mind. "He can try, but he'll fail."

Charmy followed Espio and he seemed happy until he looked toward an alley way, where a metallic shine was captured in the light of the moon. The bee stared at the shine and he suddenly heard a click coming from the alley. Charmy flew toward the trio and pushed them to the ground as three loud gunshots pierced the silence air around them. That's when everything seemed to move too fast for anyone to grasp.

Illusion instantly was launched back into her crying frenzy, Espio took out a kunai and was ready to kill whoever shot at them, Charmy was held by Vector who got up and started running with Illusion and the bee. Espio was left behind, providing the perfect distraction so the others could escape; Illusion didn't like that. The cat bit Vector, who yelled in pain, dropped Illusion and called after her as she darted toward Espio in a very fast pace.

"ESPIO!" she shouted at the chameleon as she kept running toward him.

"Illusion, get out of here!"

"Over my dead body! I'm not leaving you!"

_"If you think I'd leave you behind, then you're out of your mind,"_ Illusion added in her mind as she closed her eyes and her scythe appeared in her hands.

"A scythe? That pathetic old thing? Aren't you a little dumb to carry that around? Long range weapons rule over something as simple as a scythe, let alone a kunai," Charcoal explained as he pointed the gun at Espio. "Or do we have to learn that by losing Espio?"

Illusion camaflouged and suddenly Charcoal cried out in pain as a large slash mark appeared on his face, deep enough to draw blood even. The white cat made her scythe disappear as she ran toward Espio, grabbed his hand and ran as fast as her seven year old body would let her. No strike that. She was sixteen now. She was determined not to lose Espio, Vector or Charmy. The cat knew she wouldn't let anyone in her new family die like her old family had.

Bullets whipped past the duo and Illusion held back her urge to cry from fear. That was her brother's method of trying to get her to doubt herself. Illusion felt herself being lifted and she saw that Espio was now carrying her, bridal style. He then camaflouged her and himself and Charcoal flew past the duo and into a dead end alley. That's when the duo made their escape.

As Espio carried her calmly back toward the Chaotix Building, Illusion couldn't help but wonder the question that would haunt Espio and herself throughout the rest of the night.

_"Where was Charmy and Vector?"_

**---**

**Okay I know this wasn't a very well written chapter, all I do know is that I at least managed to update it after such a long time. I'm sorry I hadn't updated it in a long time, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please help me improve and review. I could use the help on this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I just wanted to update on Last Stand. Besides, it's part of that promise that I made on my profile, check it out if you want. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please leave a comment... it can be about anything based on the story.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own any of the Sonic Characters nor does she own Sega. She does however own Illusion the Cat and Charcoal the Cat.

Thank you Disclaimer, onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

It was one of those moments that you wished would just hurry up and disappear into the sea of memories; Illusion watched as Espio, the calm ninja, now held the appearance of being a nervous wreck and the white cat could understand Espio. The chameleon was scared of what might have happened to Vector and Charmy. Illusion was listening to Espio's IPod to songs that brought her out of the melody of Espio's feet hitting the floor as he kept pacing. It wasn't that Illusion was scared that Charcoal killed them unlike her previous thoughts until she was being carried by Espio, but she was actually wondering what was going through Espio's mind. She never wondered what anyone else thought back in the castle...

... The memories of her sliding down the railing and being scolded at, of Charcoal and her arguing, of her excitement of finally leaving the castle; those seemed distant, almost surreal. Her life before she met the Chaotix seemed to be a dream that no longer belonged to her, a happy dream that she was gifted to see before but now was unfortunate to never see again. It was times like this that she wondered what the kingdom was like without her parents guiding the people to the right choices, or of everyone's mystified gaze at Charcoal as he stepped out and cast a smile toward the crowd of people that would gather. The white cat had to shake her head, it wasn't going to bring Vector and Charmy back if she just let herself sink into the pool of sweet memories that were filled with her uncle Sherman's banana milkshakes or with her mother's loving embrace.

Illusion suddenly was brought back into the realm of reality when Espio walked upstairs and entered his room. The door closed quietly and Illusion then realized she had fallen asleep and that the IPod stopped playing. As the headphones fell onto the couch, she let herself camaflouge and she silently walked up the stairs, but she started to wonder if she had any right to spy on Espio. Illusion shook her head; she didn't, but Espio was her friend, and she wanted to see if he was okay. Through experience a person who feels horrible won't admit it right away and Illusion knew that the only way to see if someone was truly okay was by spying.

"Vector... Charmy... please come back," Illusion heard Espio say very quietly. Illusion placed her hand on the closed door and put her ear against the door gently. Her tail started to wave gracefully and silently as she heard his voice shake slightly. "I... I don't know what to do..."

She found herself pressing her ear harder against the door as Espio began to talk quieter. His voice shook even more and she felt her heart tug against her chest, she felt like she was suffocating but she kept listening.

"First... ... first it was Illusion's family... don't... don't let it be you guys next."

Those words echoed in Illusion's head and it was then that she truly looked into someone's position and saw what Espio felt. He felt guilt. Guilty of the fact that she had no family besides her gun slinging brother, and that he let something like that happen. He felt scared like a child would that he might lose Vector and Charmy. It came crashing onto Illusion and she quietly fell to her knees and pulled her ear away from the door. Her hand refused to separate from the wooden door though.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting in front of the door, but when she finally stood up and opened the door she was shocked to see that Espio was sleeping in a meditative position. Illusion lifted Espio up from the ground and placed him on his bed and covered him with the blankets. She felt tired as well and she wanted to desperately crawl into Espio's bed with him and hug him as she would drift to sleep; that's what she wanted, not what she needed. She needed to stay awake and make sure that Vector and Charmy came back. But even as the seconds ticked away and she walked down the stairs, she wondered what Charcoal's fate would be. Normally she wouldn't have given a second thought to her annoying brother's future let alone to Charcoal himself, but now she actually began to wonder.

The white cat sat at the kitchen table with a piece of scrap paper, and wrote two words:

**Charcoal's Fate**

Illusion looked at it and knew that murder was a high crime that often cost a long time being locked away. She then wrote down two things that could possibly happen.

**1. Charcoal could wind up dead due to him shooting himself so he can't be caught for the murders.**

**2. Charcoal could be caught and sentenced to life in prison.**

She looked at the two options and knew that they weren't too good. Illusion then considered if those two things were to actually happen to Charcoal, which one would she have felt good about; him committing suicide or him being caught. As her green eyes scanned the small piece of paper she turned it around and wrote Espio a note and darted out of the Chaotix building, just as a horrible feeling slammed into her.

---

"Vector, where are we?" Charmy asked his crocodile companion as he flew next to him.

To be honest, Vector had no idea where they were, let alone if they were even close to the Chaotix building, all the buildings started to look the same. The duo didn't have to even say anymore after Charmy's question, they both knew their fate; they were lost.

Westopolis was a large city, but yet the Chaotix had lived in it for about six years now and still they could get lost in it. This frustrated Vector very much and right now he wanted to scream for Espio to appear and lead them back home. He sighed.

"Hey Boss, is Illusion and Espio going to be okay?"

That was another thing that Vector wasn't too sure about. But he didn't want to scare Charmy into thinking they weren't going to see Espio or Illusion ever again.

"Sure they will be, they wouldn't let anything bad happen to themselves," Vector replied in a very convincing tone that made him even wonder if he was right.

A few minutes passed and Charmy sighed, "I spy with-"

"Wait when did we agree to play I Spy Charmy?"

"We didn't, we're going to play it so we're not bored."

Vector didn't have a reply to that and the honey bee cleared his throat and adjusted his helmet.

"I spy with my little eyes… something…"

_Click_

"That goes 'Click'."

The duo then froze as they glanced at each other.

"If any of you move I'll shoot," the calm voice said slyly. But what threw Vector and Charmy off was the voice, it was foreign, unknown. "Now you move on over to that alley quietly and stay there as you answer some questions."

Vector grabbed Charmy and held him as they walked into the alley, they honestly had no idea what to expect from this person. And Vector didn't want to risk Charmy getting shot at.

"First question, where is my apprentice Charcoal?"

This threw the duo even more as they looked at each other.

"We don't know."

"LIARS! That's what all of you are, liars!"

Charmy hugged Vector and Vector glanced around and thought of something. He sighed, his orange eyes looking at the ground.

"If you won't answer that simple question, let me ask you another question. Where is the young mistress named Illusion?"

Silence lingered in the air as the tension grew.

Charmy was about to say something but Vector covered his mouth swiftly. The honey bee could literally feel the glare from the figure pierce their back and left them crying for it to be over. Vector suddenly threw Charmy in the air and launched a punch at the figure. The figure dodged and shot at Charmy instead of Vector.

Charmy flew out of the way of the wave of bullets that were flying toward him in speeds that could've beaten Jet and Sonic at an extreme gear race. The honey bee then screamed the next thing that came into his mind, "VECTOR!"

Shots kept ringing in the air and Charmy was scared to see what was happening. Suddenly the shots died away and Charmy found the courage to move his gloved hands away from his eyes and when he did he blinked in sheer surprise.

The figure was slumped against the ground, Vector was unconscious, obviously hit over the head and not shot at. Charmy then saw another figure, one that seemed just as strange as the slumped unknown figure.

What Charmy saw was a figure with pointed ears, two small sharp teeth that barely showed against the blinding glow of white. Charmy saw the eyes and he flew down.

"I-Illusion, is that you?"

The figure just cast a small smile as a hand patted him on the head, giving him a strange feeling that he was right.

"Where's Espio?"

"Safe," Illusion replied, her voice had an echo-like effect as she spoke calmly. "Listen, wake Vector up, take that guy to jail and I'll be back by morning. Charcoal needs to learn that everything has a consequence."

Charmy hugged Illusion, "Thank you… do you know who that is though?"

There was a long moment where Illusion stared at the guy. She nodded, "He's the one that corrupted my brother. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to find him."

"Wait, what about-"

"Just tell Espio I'll be back and don't look after me. I promise I will come back with Charcoal."

"Alive?"

Illusion looked at Charmy and smiled, "Of course alive, but right after I bring him back, he's going straight to jail. I can almost guarantee it."

Illusion darted but she vanished from sight as she leaped onto a building and the blinding glowing light that surrounded her disappeared with her. Charmy flew over to Vector and started shaking him, "VECTOR! VECTOR!"

While the young honey bee shook Vector, trying to wake him up, he never noticed the dark figure regaining consciousness and smiling evilly as he vanished without a trace.

**---**

**Alright here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for. Sorry if some things seem a bit out of place but I would love to hear what you guys think. As usual I hope you guys liked the chapter and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! The end is coming for this story and I can only feel sadness as the ending words are coming closer to being typed. I'm not sure whether I really want it to end though, but I know that it can't go on forever. I'll come up with something pretty soon for an epilogue but for now let's focus on the start of chapter twelve! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own any of the Sonic Characters nor does she own Sega and most likely never will. She does however own her OCS: Illusion the Cat and Charcoal the Cat.

Here's Chapter Twelve!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

The world seemed small at that moment, seemed to only amount to the size of a flea, or at least that's what Illusion believed as she stood on top of a roof. The glow that surrounded her dulled slightly as she camaflouged but she was still able to see past it and glance around.

Illusion was grateful she was able to make it to where Charmy and Vector were before the figure actually succeeded with what he was planning. Her gaze dropped to the streets where she saw the dark figure running swiftly, only a striped tail was visible under the cloak and she felt herself smirk ever so slightly.

"Magic tricks again? Figured you gave up on that a long time ago… my dear Uncle Sherman," she whispered as she let her glow brighten significantly and she darted after the escaping raccoon.

---

"YOU LET HER GO?!" Espio practically shouted when Vector and Charmy explained what happened.

The chameleon crossed his arms and anger didn't even come close to what emotion was etched on his face. Vector sighed and sounded nervous as he said, "Now let's take this moment to calm down and-"

"You let her go off to find her brother! That's worse when he's armed!"

"But she was glowing all cool-like so I figured she would be fine. She can probably handle the situation."

Espio crossed his arms and sighed; perhaps he was just merely overreacting to this situation and making it sound worse than it was… but something in the back of his mind screamed for him to keep the anger he was feeling and vent it on Charcoal. It wasn't anger focused on Vector and Charmy, it was anger that was aimed right as Espio for allowing himself to fall asleep and let Illusion go off carelessly like that.

"Hey what's this?"

The purple chameleon was dragged out of the sea of anger to see Charmy holding a piece of paper that looked like something that was just pulled out of nowhere. Espio walked up to Charmy and looked at the paper and blinked; it was a list.

**Charcoal's Fate**

Espio blinked, "Charcoal's Fate? What does that mean?"

Reading further he understood what it meant.

"She… went after Charcoal to get him arrested, that's what you said right?"

Charmy nodded and flew under the paper and pointed out, "Hey there's a note on the other side!"

Turning the paper over, Espio read the small note that Illusion left and blinked in slight surprise that all she wanted to write actually fitted onto the small scrap paper.

_**Espio, **_

_**I'm sorry if you wake up and I'm not here, but I just thought of something important that I just remembered while thinking. I remember a lot about my family, but one thing was how I got my name.**_

The Chaotix members looked at each other in confusion but resumed reading Illusion's small hand writing that made them squint just to read all the words clearly.

_**I guess it was when I was born. The strange fur, the green markings on my fur made my uncle ponder over my existence. He told me a lot of stories and one of the stories he told me was of when he used to be a famous magician, and illusionist. He said that my parents didn't know what to call me so he came up with my name. Sitting here thinking about what would happen to my brother, I wondered what if him dying along my parents… was just a mere illusion. I'm going to find my brother and ask him for myself. He would know after all… or at least I hope he does.**_

_**From,**_

_**Illusion**_

Espio dropped the note and for a long moment silence filled the building. Vector looked at Espio and Charmy's gaze followed Vector's orange eyes and landed on the purple chameleon.

"Espy?"

"… We're… truly idiots. We should've guessed that! We read the profile on all of them and yet-"

"He looked dead and that was enough for us," Vector quickly said. The crocodile was actually shocked that he didn't remember that.

"But wait, if the uncle was an illusionist, how did he do it?"

Espio shook his head, "I don't know."

"Magicians never reveal their tricks."

The trio fell silence as they heard the front door open and the figure that walked in nearly made Espio kill him. Standing in the entrance was none other than Charcoal the cat.

"You-"

Charcoal held up a finger that signaled for a moment of silence. Espio still had the intent of murder in his eyes but Charcoal didn't seem to notice as he walked into the kitchen where the Chaotix were all gathered.

"What are you doing here?!" Vector found himself asking.

"What's up?"

The cat stopped and his green eyes glanced at Espio then at the members… then his eyes were glued to his shoes as he took out a gun. The Chaotix looked ready to fight but their eyes all widened when they saw Charcoal drop the gun at his feet and kick it toward the Chaotix.

"I can't believe you guys are suppose to be detectives, and yet… you never guessed…"

Charcoal walked over to the table and smiled, "Bet you're all surprised. To think that the gun slinging brother isn't responsible for all that has happened."

"Don't fool us, you shot them dead and Sherman survived."

"UGH! You're all so stupid!!"

"We are not!" Charmy shouted at Charcoal.

Charcoal rubbed his temples and questioned, "Did you find it odd how I supposedly got up and pointed a gun at my family? The family that I loved and honored very much? Do you find it not odd that Sherman survived by a mere illusion? A trick? You're stupid if you can't see that I'm not responsible for what happened at that restaurant!"

Vector looked at Charcoal, "Can you prove that you didn't do it? Because the security cameras can prove it was you."

"Yes. Just now, you saw me take out the gun with my left hand correct?"

The trio blinked and nodded.

"I'll say this right now for the record; I'm left handed not right. I can't use my right hand and when I use my right hand for shooting I miss my targets completely," Charcoal said quietly. He paused and looked at the Chaotix member's faces, hoping that they would catch on to what he was getting at. When nothing came to their faces he sighed in frustration. "Espio, you look like a Mobian with a good memory, which hand was I holding my gun in and how good was my aim?"

Espio closed his eyes and began to think back to the day where their lives changed. He saw the gun men looking toward them then he saw Charcoal stand up and pointing the gun at them. That's when he saw how good his aim was and the chameleon blinked out of the flash back then stared at Charcoal.

"… Prove you can't shoot with your right hand."

"But you remember that you saw the impersonator holding the gun in his right hand and shooting with perfect precision, right?"

Espio sighed and nodded.

"I couldn't have done it, because of an injury I received before you arrived."

This made the Chaotix stare at Charcoal; injury? What injury did he get? Charcoal then pulled up the sleeve of his jacket away from his hand and Charmy turned away swiftly and the remaining duo stared at his hand.

"It really wasn't you…"

"I told you it wasn't!" Charcoal stated almost in a voice that a little kid would use as he showed off his hand. His hand looked shattered, almost destroyed. His right hand looked like it was slammed against something hard numerous times and was never repaired.

"How… did that happen?"

"The better question is who did it? Really changed the way I see people. Never trust anyone; even now I'm curious about what you guys are thinking. And… where did my sister head off?"

Espio looked at Vector and Charmy with a slight glare visible in his gold eyes. He then looked at Charcoal, "If you didn't do it in the first place… you mean to tell me that Sherman did it?"

Charcoal nodded, "Who else would've slammed my hand in the door and shoved me in my closet and locked the door? He stole my appearance and made a copy of himself with his cheap mirror tricks and did what the security cameras would say I did."

As the chameleon looked at Charcoal, he didn't see a murderer anymore, he saw a victim in a crime that was pinned against him due to an incident caused by his uncle, a person he trusted and loved. Espio then saw Charcoal get up and looked at Espio.

"I know my sister has been here, I've heard it from a friend of mine named Beacon… or Pride, not sure if he kept that nickname. So where is my sister? Where did she go?"

Espio reread the letter that Illusion had written as small as she could, then he looked at his comrades and Charcoal with a worried glance.

"I think Illusion is in trouble… she was searching for you, but she's actually… going after her uncle…"

Espio grabbed Charcoal's hand and picked up the gun and handed it to him, "We're getting your sister out of there."

The duo darted out of the building swiftly and left Vector and Charmy behind. Vector connected the dots and asked Charmy, "Where did you see her heading to?"

"It was toward the old train station nearby, remember the one that was shut down due to something wrong with the tracks or something? We had a case there once right?" Charmy questioned as he replied.

"That doesn't matter, what does is that we guide them toward where Illusion is."

Vector grabbed Charmy and darted after the duo but realized they had fallen way behind and the duo were out of sight when Vector ran out the door.

_"Chaos, help them find Illusion before it's too late,"_ Vector thought to himself as he darted toward the old train station, praying it wasn't too late.

**---**

**And there's the chapter guys. Okay I didn't really plan on for this weird twist of events to happen but I decided why not? It makes it just a little more interesting. What do you guys think? Did you like it? I hope so; it took me a long while to write that but it's done. I hope you'll tell me what you guys think about this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! I just saw some reviews and I'm surprised that you all still like Last Stand! With the end coming closer I have a pretty good feeling about the next few chapters that will start coming in, and I'm also debating about whether or not to have a sequel to this. I probably will since I would miss writing about Illusion and Charcoal very much. So who knows? For now though enjoy this next chapter of Last Stand and bear through the annoying disclaimer thingy!

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own any of the Sonic Characters nor does she own Sega. She does however own her OCs: Illusion the Cat and Charcoal the Cat.

With that taken care of, I present the next chapter to Last Stand.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

For once in Espio's life, he was scared of what could happen next. He had always been able to admit that things happen when they happen because that's how fate planned it; but to think that perhaps fate had a different future for Illusion made him toss aside his old way of thinking and keep running alongside Charcoal. The chameleon was scared of not making it in time, not saving Illusion… he even began to question himself if he could even make it.

"Where exactly are we running to?" Charcoal asked as he struggled to keep at the same pace as Espio.

That's when Espio wanted to hit himself over the head with a katana; he didn't even bother asking which way Illusion had gone. He stopped and grabbed Charcoal's tail before he could run into the lamp post.

Charcoal meowed and snatched his tail out of Espio's grasp, "What was that for?"

"I didn't want you running into anything. Sorry for actually caring."

The dusty black cat sighed as he looked around, "That's just great, we have no idea where we're going… that's just great."

Espio ignored Charcoal's remark and looked around. He knew they were already about half a mile away from the Chaotix building and he had to stop and think; where would someone go if they were running away from the police? Charcoal must've been on the same wavelength as he looked at the chameleon with excitement.

"They went to someplace abandoned!" they both stated at the same time. They blinked before grinning.

"So if they went to somewhere abandoned… where would have they gone?"

Espio started to think of all the possible abandoned locations in Westopolis only to realize there were ultimately three locations they could try but they didn't have that many tries, they at most only had two.

"Well there's an abandoned store, an abandoned train station and I think there's an abandoned apartment somewhere here," the chameleon replied after giving about three minutes of thinking.

"Three places?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Isn't there a way to destroy one or two of the choices?"

"I can't think of how to eliminate the choices on this one," Espio stated.

Charcoal sighed as he said, "Well there's a 33.3 percent chance that we'll get to the right place… I think those are pretty good odds."

The chameleon nodded, not really caring what the percentages of finding Illusion were. He then said, "Might I suggest splitting up? You investigate an area, and I will investigate an area, if we don't find Illusion then we'll head to the remaining place."

"I'll check out the abandoned apartment if you'll check out the abandoned store."

Espio nodded and darted off swiftly as Charcoal mirrored the chameleon and darted off toward the abandoned apartment. The chameleon could only pray that he picked the right place.

---

The silence that lingered in the old train station was enough to make Charmy think that perhaps this was one of the major reasons why the train station was soon shut down. Vector on the other hand knew that the silence wasn't the reason… but the effect of being left isolated from the rest of Westopolis. When the duo first arrived to the abandoned train station they were shocked to see that no one was there, and at first Vector believed they were already too late.

So why were they still sitting in the shadows of the old station, waiting then? None of them were too sure themselves as they just sat, wondering whether Sherman would come back with an unconscious Illusion and hold her up for ransom. Of course that option seemed very unlikely but they sat on the dirty ground just waiting.

"Vector I think they're not coming," Charmy said in a tone that shattered the silence and Vector gave the honey bee a look that motioned him to stay quiet. In a much quieter voice, Charmy repeated himself.

"I heard ya the first time."

"Why are we still here then?"

"I have a feeling that-"

Charmy flew up to Vector's mouth and hugged it, shutting Vector's mouth… and for a good reason. As Vector glared at Charmy for cutting him off, they heard metal skidding across wood and they knew that someone had finally arrived.

As the duo peered out of their hiding spot they saw the dark cloaked raccoon running away from a blinding white light that darted past the duo, attempting to catch up with the raccoon. The duo darted out of their hiding spot and Charmy caught up with Illusion.

"Illusion!"

"Charmy? I thought I told you I would handle this!"

"You did but we just found out something major that could-"

Illusion avoided hitting a lever switch and kept running; Charmy however wasn't so fortunate and slammed into the lever switch at full speed. The hyperactive bee slid to the ground, grabbing the lever in the process and fell to the ground. Charmy's antennas twitched as he heard metal moving against metal and he looked at the switch; what the heck did it do?

There was a blast of air that sent Charmy back to hovering in the air and the bee saw a large, fast moving object moving on the tracks. Charmy noticed of the tunnel that Sherman and Illusion had ran into and that's when his eyes widened and as Vector approached, Charmy grabbed the crocodile's hand and dragged him toward the direction that the train went.

"ILLUSION!!" Charmy screamed at the top of his lungs.

---

As the duo ran into the tunnel, the raccoon knew that he was slowing down, he felt his breath come in like short gasps and he felt his heart pounding so hard against his chest that his body shook every time he took in a breath. Suddenly he heard metal scrapping against metal as the tracks moved slightly under his feet and made him trip. That's when Illusion caught up and stood beside him, looking down at him as he propped himself up by his elbow.

"Got'cha," Illusion smiled as she stopped glowing.

"Was the glowing thing to impress someone?"

Illusion tilted her head and shook her finger at him, "I'll never tell… but I know one thing you will tell me."

"Oh really? What does my favorite niece have to know?"

"Where is my brother Charcoal?"

Sherman raised an eyebrow at this as he questioned, "Why would you want to know the location of your half brother?"

Illusion smiled, "Because I want to hear him say that you corrupted him."

The cat felt confident in herself for saying that but the confidence died as she heard her once beloved uncle laughing hysterically at Illusion's sentence. Her green eyes narrowed onto the dark cloaked raccoon as she crossed her arms.

"What's so funny?"

A loud high pitched noise entered the tunnel and Illusion felt as if her eardrums had exploded. She grabbed her ears and covered them as the small tunnel began to rumble and shake.

_"An earthquake?"_ Illusion thought until the rumbling got worse and she lost her balance, and was dragged onto the tracks by Sherman. The raccoon shot up to his feet and kept moving from his left foot to his right foot to avoid falling.

The roar of the high pitched noise made Illusion scream with pain as her ears started to ache. She looked toward the noise but that's when she felt like her heart stopped beating. It was a train, and it was coming right at her.

Sherman laughed as he spread his arms out and two copies of him appeared. The raccoon copies ran over to Illusion and held her down on the tracks and that's when Illusion remembered an old movie she watched with her mother once. About how a young, pretty woman was tied to the train tracks and was saved.

Illusion watched as the train came closer and closer to her, then for one moment she thought she heard Charmy and Espio scream her name. The white cat screamed as she struggled against the copies and somehow she managed to get free of the duo copies' grip… but it was just a little too late.

---

"ILLUSION!!" both Vector and Charmy were crying out as they approached the tunnel.

They saw the train hit two things that instantly turned into dust and the powerful wind that whipped from the train blinded Vector and Charmy momentarily. When they rubbed the dust out of their eyes, they saw Sherman the raccoon leaning against the tunnel laughing like a complete psycho and on the train tracks was nothing.

"What did you do with her!?" the crocodile snarled at the raccoon.

Sherman regained his composure as he smirked, his eyes gaining a slight little glint to them.

---

Espio and Charcoal had explored the other two locations and had met half way to the train station. As Charcoal ran with Espio he stopped and read the headlines of one newspaper and caught up with Espio.

"Yo Espy! Check this out!"

The dusty black cat shoved the papers into the chameleon's hand and Espio's gold eyes scanned the paper only to stop running.

**Train Station Back in Business?**

_**Tonight in Station Square, the old train station might be used as a shortcut for a train that's behind schedule. The time the train arrives is unknown but those who are true train lovers will want to go there.**_

Espio dropped the paper, grabbed Charcoal and ran as fast as he could toward the train station.

_"Please no… please no!"_ was all that raced through Espio's mind as he kept running until he started to outrun Charcoal.

The old train station was in sight though they were about a quarter a mile away but they saw the large train flying on the tracks. Espio heard the whistle blowing and he screamed out Illusion's name along with Charcoal.

Then silence filled the air until it was disturbed by hysterical laughing. Espio cringed at the laughing but followed Charcoal toward the tunnel only to see Vector growling at Sherman and Charmy crying hysterically. Charcoal saw the raccoon he once called an uncle and for the second time in his life, he felt ashamed that he considered him part of the family.

Vector didn't seem to notice Espio and Charcoal as he snarled, "What did you do with her?!"

Sherman stopped laughing and looked at Espio right in the eyes, the strange glint crossing his eyes and that's what made Vector turn and see Espio, Charmy flew over to Espio crying, and made Espio's eyes widen.

"You… She…" he fell to his knees, and the ninja code no longer applied in this situation as his crystal tears flew from his eyes and he started crying just like Charmy.

Charcoal took out his gun and started firing at Sherman with a murderous look in his lime green eyes. The raccoon easily predicted that move and simply just duplicated himself and was about to kill them all until a bright light filled the tunnel, blinding everyone until a familiar giggle filled the light.

The chameleon found that he was unable to cry and instead he looked toward the source of the blinding light. When the light died everyone froze and stared at the lone figure that stood on the tracks as though a train had never crossed there in the first place.

"Look Uncle, we're both illusionists!" Illusion the cat said happily with a large show off smirk plastered on her face.

**---**

**Hey guys! Here's the chapter for Last Stand and as usual I hope you guys enjoy it and please tell me what you think of it.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Alright so after thinking about it over and over again I've decided to do a sequel after this story so I won't have to stop writing about Illusion or Charcoal so yay! Until then though please enjoy another chapter of Last Stand and please tell me what you think of it. As usual everything counts.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own any of the Sonic Characters nor does she own Sega. She does however own her OCs: Illusion the Cat, Sherman the Raccoon, and Charcoal the Cat.

I present another chapter of Last Stand!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Frozen expressions, the lack of movement from both sides of the battle field left the white cat, Illusion unable to understand why everyone was so shocked. Sherman was the only exception to the shocked rule of course as he seemed more furious than surprised at her sudden appearance. Illusion watched for some sort of expression that would tell her why no one got up and asked how she did it, or even why she hadn't included them in the plan. But the one thing that caught Illusion off guard were the crystal tears that no longer fell from Espio's eyes, but instead lingered on his face.

_"Wait… Espio can't cry… he can't but yet he is… was it my fault?"_ Illusion began thinking as she stared at Espio with sorrow filled eyes rather than proud ones.

Laughter erupted from one person in the dark tunnel and Illusion stared at the raccoon that tried to kill her. She saw how his eyes cast a horrible glint, one that thoroughly annoyed her.

"What are you laughing about?" Vector asked though it was more of a snarl than anything.

"Me? Why it should be obvious as to why I'm laughing. Illusion doubts herself. She believes that Espio crying is all her fault."

Vector looked at Illusion as though asking her mentally if that was all true; of course Illusion looked down at her feet, delivering her opinion without a single glance. The crocodile took a step toward Illusion until a gunshot pierced the atmosphere and a gun was pointed at Sherman swiftly just as a metal barrel was pointed at Vector.

Illusion's green eyes widened, and fear began pulsing through her as though it was her own blood. She saw Charcoal's eyes filled with bad intention, and saw how Sherman's eyes flickered between Vector and Charcoal's gun.

"Is the little boy going to shoot me?"

Espio stood up, no longer willing to stay down any longer and Charmy stopped crying and now just watched in horror. Illusion found numerous flaws with Sherman's plan of just aiming at Vector and not Espio who was the fastest of the trio or at Charmy who could fly above Sherman; she noticed this, but she couldn't find her voice to make a plan.

"Am I going to shoot you? You tell me, you seem to know everything."

"Here's what you're going to do. You're going to put down your weapon and I'm going to shoot you in the head without a single thought," Sherman replied in a cold tone.

"Wow, big words for someone who doesn't even have a clue as to what he's going to do when he gets rid of us all. You're not a perfect criminal uncle. In fact you made a lot of flaws in just the way you stand with a gun."

Sherman's eyes averted to Illusion and the cat shivered as she saw the glare mimicked someone who was insane, the look that she had at one time thought belonged to Charcoal when he pointed the gun at them in the restaurant. Illusion had put the pieces together after Sherman tried to kill her, Charcoal hadn't done a thing, that look that was painted on Sherman's face didn't belong to her brother.

"Like you're one to talk," the raccoon stated as he pointed the gun toward Illusion.

Illusion shook her head and seemed disappointed.

"What? What am I doing wrong?"

"I'll give you a guess," the purple chameleon replied as he turned visible behind Sherman and grabbed the gun.

This surprised Charmy and the honey bee flew over to Vector, "How did he do that?"

Vector smiled as he whispered his reply in Charmy's antennas, earning a surprised grin from the hyperactive bee. Illusion crossed her arms and smirked, this was too easy; Sherman would be in jail within a few minutes if this kept going on like it was.

But as things looked up, some twisted person named Fate decided to make things interesting right at that moment. As Espio got his hand around the gun, Sherman started to rapid fire upon anything that moved. Illusion covered her ears as she looked for a place to take cover; there was no place to hide or run to. Vector and Charmy realized this as well as they began running around like chickens with their head cut off. Charcoal tried to aim at Sherman but with Sherman trying to get Espio's grip off of the gun he couldn't get a clear shot, leaving him pretty useless.

"Get the hell off you good for nothing commoner!" Sherman yelled angrily at Espio as the chameleon was about to hit the raccoon over the head with a kunai.

A kick slammed into Espio's stomach and he coughed as he regained his composure, but by then one sound could be heard past the panicking Vector and Charmy.

**Bang!**

Everything froze as Sherman smirked at the splatter of red that was on the wall and no one moved even though Vector, Charmy and Illusion screamed the same thing, "ESPIO!!"

The chameleon stumbled backwards as he put a hand over the wound that kept bleeding heavily. Charmy looked about ready to cry again and Vector lunged at Sherman with a punch that screamed pure rage and fury. The raccoon dodged gracefully but realized he was in danger as Charcoal aimed at him and kept firing rapidly.

"Espio, please be okay," Illusion whispered as she camaflouged with her surroundings and followed Sherman gracefully as though she was his shadow, his unseen shadow. This worked to her advantage since Vector and the others had no idea where she was. She appeared behind Sherman and jumped in the air and kicked him in the back of the head, earning a fierce glare from the raccoon.

While the raccoon was distracted with Illusion's kick, Vector charged toward him and slammed a punch into his face. Sherman shot up to his feet and darted a little ways from the duo only to yelp at a pain that shot up his arm; Charmy laughed as he managed to sting the unaware Sherman in the arm. Sherman glared at the honey bee and shook him off and hit him as though he was a baseball with a metal pipe. When Charmy landed on Vector's face, Sherman pointed the gun at Illusion and everything froze again.

"If anyone so as moves, the girl dies," Sherman threatened as the murderous glint in his eyes grew into a massive sparkle.

Vector and Charmy froze on the spot but they shot every insult through a single dagger-like glare aimed at the insane raccoon. Sherman smiled; maybe he had this under his control like it should've been.

**Bang, bang, bang…**

Illusion waited to feel pain hit her and she waited to feel the warmth trickle out of the wound with her blood. But the white cat never felt what she expected. She opened her tightly closed eyes and saw Sherman on the ground, gunshot wounds in the head, shoulder and leg. Her eyes swiftly moved toward Charcoal who twirled his gun in his good hand and put it away, and she noticed that it was his bad hand that was hit.

Tears started to build up in her eyes, normally she would've been happy that she got lucky and Sherman momentarily forgot about Charcoal, but she ran over to Espio where she saw the pool of red growing. She collapsed onto her knees and attempted to stop the bleeding and so did Vector and Charmy as they rushed over. But when they got there and Charcoal was about to move toward them sirens filled the air and the rapid clicks of guns being prepared to fire at everything was heard echoing through the dark tunnel.

"POLICE! NO ONE MOVE!" a loud booming voice commanded.

Charcoal instantly could tell where this was going to go as he put his hands up as did everyone else. The officer saw Sherman's motionless body and the blood that was gathering around the raccoon and said something into a radio and he came over with handcuffs and used them only on Charcoal and then saw Espio, whose breathing was labored. Again the officer said something into the radio and Charcoal's ears drooped and all emotion faded out of his eyes.

Illusion walked over to her brother, "Charcoal? Are you okay?"

"It's just my hand… I'll be fine," he replied as he looked at Illusion. He smiled, "Make sure Espio is okay… it'd be a shame if Vector and Charmy were to lose him."

That's when the dusty black cat was forced into the police car and was driven away, just as an ambulance appeared and took Espio away. Illusion watched as Vector ran to be by Espio's side and the huge vehicle vanished into the darkness that shrouded the road.

"What now?" Charmy asked quietly as he remained by her side. She looked at him and saw that he was scared and confused, just like she was.

Illusion took a gentle hold of Charmy's hand, "I think we should wait at home… and then we'll decide what we're going to do when we know whether or not Espio is okay."

**---**

**Okay guys here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Sorry that the chapter is short and that there wasn't as much action that everyone hoped for. I couldn't think of what to write so I just put something down. The next chapter is going to be the second to last chapter of this story and who knows what's going to happen in it? I'm the only one that does. Until the next chapter comes though, I hope you slightly enjoyed this one.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Alright so I figured I might as well type up this chapter for Last Stand since writers block has hit me once more with Chaos Riders. I hope you enjoy it like usual and please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective does not own any of the Sonic Characters nor does she own Sega. She does however own her OCs: Illusion the Cat, Sherman the Raccoon and Charcoal the Cat.

Here you go, I present Chapter Fifteen!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

The scent of antibiotics and sickness seemed to be all that Illusion and Charmy could smell as they sat in the waiting room, waiting for visiting hours to open up so they could visit Espio. Three weeks had passed and already so much had happened; everything from Espio surviving and being forced against his will to remain in the hospital, to Charcoal being accused for the murder of his family, a crime he didn't even commit. It seemed like things were on a neutral scale, what kept everything in balance was Charmy's positive attitude, Vector's reassurance, and the news that delivered some slice of hope.

As they sat in the white room, Charmy and Vector were playing hangman and Illusion was watching the clock tick down the minutes left until visiting hours would begin. Her green eyes were also on her cell phone that laid on her lap; a deal had been made that Illusion would be the first person to hear about Charcoal's sentencing and would be the first person to make an objection if she had any.

"You can see Espio now," a young nurse said in a timid voice.

Vector rose first, then Charmy flew over to Illusion and took her hands and lifted her onto her feet. The trio made their way toward the room where Espio would be.

When they entered the room, they weren't surprised to see that the room was still a blinding light, and the stench of medicine hadn't faded away. They saw the purple chameleon awake and meditating on his bed, earning a grin from Charmy and a disapproval head shake from Illusion. Vector walked over and hugged Espio, catching the chameleon off guard.

"Vector… can't-"

The crocodile let his hug go before Espio could finish his sentence. Espio patted Charmy on the head and smiled at Illusion. The white cat nodded and smiled back, glad to see that Espio was still in his same condition, on the road to recovery.

"Hey there Espy, what's up?"

Espio rolled his gold eyes at the nickname that Charmy insisted with sticking with and replied, "I've been doing okay. Has Vector kept the place clean?"

"Everywhere except his room."

"I-W-We've been busy!" Vector quickly stated and Illusion bursted out laughing. Sure the Chaotix had a few jobs, but not nearly enough to keep him away from cleaning his room.

The ninja could tell his comrade was lying and whacked him over the head, earning him a glare from Vector and a laugh from both Charmy and Illusion. So the hour passed with them informing each other of what's been going on while Espio was in the hospital, news that came from their jobs, the rent, even about how Charmy ate all the ice cream and spent four hours crying and complaining about a brain freeze. As the visiting hour came closer to ending, Espio noticed that Illusion was oddly quiet.

"Illusion, are you okay? You've been awfully quiet."

"Yea, I was just thinking that's all…"

Charmy nodded, "She's gotta go to the courthouse and see what Charcoal's sentencing is as soon as she gets a call."

At that moment Espio seemed to understand, Illusion was worried about Charcoal's well-being. He nodded, "Ah so that's why you've been quiet."

Illusion looked down at her cell phone and nodded, "But I'm sure whatever sentencing he gets he-"

Just at that moment the phone sitting on Illusion's lap began to ring and she answered it almost instantly.

"Hello? Yes this is Illusion…" There was a long pause before Illusion's eyes suddenly began to water, "Please hold on a minute! Yes I'll be right there!"

"What's going on Illusion??" Vector asked as he saw Illusion shoot up to her feet.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave. I just heard the possible sentencing for Charcoal and I need to find a way to change it!" she almost cried as she held back her tears and fear.

Espio looked at the nervous cat and asked the words that haunted him every day since he's been in the hospital.

"What's his sentencing?"

Illusion froze at the door and whispered, "They're thinking about putting him to death…"

Before any of the Chaotix could offer any words of advice, the white cat darted out of Espio's room and onto the busy streets of Westopolis.

--

It felt like he was suffocating as he sat on the hard wooden chair in the courthouse. Charcoal's lime green eyes scanned the hot room as he couldn't find it in himself to sit still and already he received a few glares from the judge and a few other people because of his inability to stay calm in hot weather. The dusty black cat coughed into his hand out of nervousness and looked at the judge.

"Um, sir-"

"It's Your Honor!" yelled a bystander to Charcoal in a know-it-all tone of voice.

Charcoal nodded calmly and resumed, "Your Honor is there any way to open up a window? It's kind of hot in here…"

The owl that sat in the judge's seat seemed to glare at the cat.

"The windows haven't been able to open in the last twelve years. Now stay quiet until we wait for your sister to arrive."

Charcoal's ears twitched as the doors opened and as if on cue Illusion ran up to the judge.

"I got here as fast as I could, sorry that I'm late," Illusion apologized and Charcoal sank in his chair as though if she saw him then she would say he deserved the sentence.

"You are aware you are more than an hour late correct?"

Illusion nodded as she smiled, "I have a proposition for my brother's sentencing. If you would just hear me out, I'll explain what happened to my brother, what got him here. I'll tell you the whole story and after wards, I'll tell you what I think my brother's sentencing should be."

"Lady if you haven't noticed, I am the judge here, we already know that your brother there is a murderer who almost killed you."

"…"

The white cat wasn't sure what her response should've been except to walk back over to Charcoal and look sad.

"What do I say?"

Charcoal shook his head, "If you can't defend me… don't say anything."

"There's a way to defend you. One important piece of evidence that could change their mind… but I don't know."

"What's your idea?"

Illusion smiled as the sadness disappeared and she yelled toward the door, "HEY! COME IN GUYS AND HELP ME DEFEND MY BROTHER!"

Vector and Charmy darted into the room; Vector wearing a black suit, Charmy wearing his usual outfit. The door was about to close until a gloved hand stopped it and that's when everyone turned and saw the purple ninja chameleon walking down the aisle and join his comrades.

"What is the meaning of this?" the owl questioned with a tone that cried out for order in his court.

"This is the Chaotix Detective Agency… and they have proof that my brother is not responsible for the crime he has been accused of."

--

So the next two and a half hours were spent by the Chaotix explaining the events after the shooting, and Charcoal even revealed how he wasn't responsible, earning some glares from the jurors that seemed to question each other "Why didn't you catch that earlier?" or "How could you be so blind?" were the questions that ran through in a hushed whisper. Vector smirked as the jurors seemed to be reconsidering the verdict they had in mind originally, Charmy buzzed around Charcoal's head happily, and Illusion and Espio sat down patiently.

Soon the sound of the judge shouting order was heard and the whispers seized. The owl's eyes were bright as a smirk crossed his face, and his eyes were locked on Charcoal, making the cat sink into his chair. The judge then chuckled as he looked at the jurors.

"It seems like our minds are changed," one of the jurors stated as he cleared his throat, "We've decided that five years in prison seems right."

"Five years? What did he do that earned him jail time!?"

"He didn't kill your family Illusion, but he did kill a murderer, and no matter how you look at it, it deserves some jail time."

Illusion didn't think as she exclaimed, "I have an idea! Let Charcoal stay with the Chaotix for three years! That'll serve his jail time!"

The Chaotix looked at the white cat with wide eyes and seemed to be shocked; Charcoal even mimicked the members of the Chaotix only to add some form of shock he managed to squeak out, "W-What?"

"I mean let's all look at the positive side of this sentencing," Illusion started as she stood up from her seat and walked over to the judge, "Charcoal wouldn't be able to get in any trouble while he's with the detectives, not only that but it'll be like community service. He'd have to help the Chaotix with any cases that come up but allow him to have this sentencing rather than the five years in jail."

A nervous glance from the jurors to Charcoal was all Illusion was getting as a response to her semi crazy solution to the sentencing. The white cat sighed as she walked over to Charcoal and dragged him out of his seat and pulled him toward the judge.

"Hear me out. Charcoal is a smart civilian who, if put under the right influence, will prove to you all that he will behave and will be watched closely by the Chaotix Detective Agency. If you can realize how innocent Charcoal was by just doing what he thought was self defense, then I don't see why Charcoal should go to jail when he could do three years community service by assisting the Chaotix with their jobs."

Charcoal looked at the judge who seemed to be thinking about the proposition that Illusion was offering on a silver platter. The dusty black cat glanced at his sister who seemed to be concealed in a mask of confidence, something that Charcoal didn't recall Illusion ever having, even before she saw her family shot dead.

"Very well. Charcoal is now under the Chaotix's guidance and will be observed every month for his deeds he has done with the Detective Agency. Court Adjourned."

The sequence of events was too fast for Charcoal to comprehend at the moment. He knew he got hugged by Illusion and Vector, but never recalled if Charmy or Espio joined in. When the group hug broke up Charmy grabbed Charcoal's hand and literally dragged the cat out, while Vector and Illusion followed Espio on their way back home.

**--- Later that Night ---**

The sea of sky blue fell beneath the force of dusk and faded into a deep sapphire color that left Espio shocked at the beauty of it. He was in his meditative position and was in a different realm, where everyone else was inside chatting about how happy they were that Charcoal was going to be staying with them, or how beneficial it would be to have Charcoal around; it would make paying the rent off easier than before.

"Espio?"

Espio opened one of his eyes to see that Illusion was in front of him, looking at him with her thoughtful green eyes. He smiled as he stood up and replied, "Hey there Illusion, what can I do for you?"

Illusion's face had a faint pink blush cross her cheeks as she looked up at the sky, "Um… I… I was wondering something important."

"What would that be?"

The chameleon was acting calm but he could tell whatever Illusion had to say, she was extremely nervous about it, almost as if she was scared of saying what was actually on her mind.

"Espio… …"

Illusion fell silent as the blush grew on her face; Espio tilted his head.

"Yes?"

Suddenly the blush faded and Illusion instead asked, "H-How do you feel about Charcoal staying here helping you?"

Espio would never know if that was truly what she wanted to ask, if she wanted to admit her feelings, but he replied simply, "It'll be interesting, that's all I know."

"Hey Espio… I can still stay in your room right?"

He nodded, "Of course you can."

She suddenly smiled, "Before you know it, you won't remember what your room looks like."

Illusion started to walk away from Espio until she asked, "Oh yea… you had a leather book on your shelf… a journal or something… do you know where it went? It kind of disappeared."

Espio's eyes widened as he stared at Illusion with horrified eyes.

"I think Charmy was last in your room if that helps," Illusion offered as she watched the chameleon run inside and screaming Charmy's name then a series of crashing and shrieks of terror.

Illusion smiled as she took out the leather book and she flipped to the last page of the journal and wrote six words down on the clean page. She then hid it away from sight as she ran inside and assisted Espio in chasing Charmy; of course Charcoal laughed and so did Vector. But then again, with the Chaotix you had to expect something like this.

**---**

**Okay guys that's Chapter Fifteen for you! Alright, don't start thinking this is the last chapter, it isn't! Next chapter is the Epilogue, and then my next project will be the sequel of this story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please tell me what you think.**


	16. Epilogue

Hey guys. I can't believe this is the last chapter to Last Stand. Like always, I hope you enjoy it and give me your thoughts on it.

Disclaimer: Dark-Illusion-Detective doesn't own any of the Sonic Characters nor does she own Sega. She does however own her OCs: Illusion the Cat and Charcoal the Cat.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue**

It seemed hard to believe that within a month everything had hardly changed. The only two things that appeared different in the Chaotix's home was the fact that Charcoal now slept on the couch in the living room, and Espio was hanging around Illusion more than Charcoal liked. A month passed and like any other siblings, Illusion and Charcoal argued almost constantly.

As the duo sat at the kitchen table, their voices carried throughout the building as though their voices were on a loudspeaker or something. Of course Espio, Vector and Charmy were out seeing if there were any jobs available and as usual the duo cats were left alone in the house. The room where they were sitting in was brightly lit by the sun that shined through the crack of the closed curtains; it was summer and too hot to argue, but the weather didn't seem to bother the furry duo one bit as their voices grew louder.

"I'm telling you Vector could beat Espio up any day!"

"Hello? Anyone named common sense home? Espio can take on Vector any day, after all Vector's slow and Espio has superior ninja skills!" Illusion remarked in a know-it-all tone of voice. One that Charcoal despised at times, especially at times like this one.

Arguments like these usually would last hours, but instead Charcoal sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Okay you're right."

Illusion stopped herself from explaining why she was right and Charcoal was wrong until she heard those words. Her green eyes studied the dusty black cat with an intensity that couldn't be matched.

"What?"

"I'm never right, you never admit that."

"Duh you're my sister; I'm not suppose to say you're right."

"Then… why am I right?"

Charcoal rolled his eyes as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Because if I don't say that you're right then not only will Espio kick Vector's butt to prove it, but he'll also kick mine!"

Illusion smirked as she leaned back in her chair and left only two legs on the ground. She seemed in a different place when Espio was mentioned and Charcoal smiled.

"What's up?"

She looked at her brother with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mention Espio and you get all quiet. Are you guys going out and not telling' me because if that's the case then I'm gonna have to pry it out of you guys."

Illusion shook her head, "No it's not that…"

Charcoal stopped short of his smart aleck remark when he heard the sadness in her voice. He tilted his head.

"Is something wrong? You sound kinda down."

"I am down. Charcoal… what would you say if I told you I'm leaving the Chaotix?"

The next thing that could be heard in the entire building was the sound of a chair hitting the floor and of a shocked yelp. Charcoal had leaned too far back in his chair and fell right out of it, bringing the chair to the ground with him.

"L-Leaving the Chaotix? You? But this place is your home!"

"I know… but… I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not though! You're far from it Illusion."

The white cat shook her head as she got out of her chair and started to pace, and Charcoal just watched as she made circles along the floor with her old sneakers.

"I just think I'm old enough to get out there, do something else rather than play baby sitter for Charmy. Besides, they've got you to help around in the cases. I'm not needed around here anymore."

"So that's it? You're just going to leave like that and not even say good bye?!"

Illusion seemed thoughtful and nodded, "Exactly… if I said good bye then I wouldn't have the guts to leave. It's not like they're losing anyone majorly important."

"Espio's going to be crushed."

That single statement froze Illusion in her pacing spree and her green eyes met with her brother's lime green ones. She looked like she had forgotten about him in that moment of thinking and she sighed.

"He won't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Nothing you say is going to keep me here," Illusion said as she started walking up toward Espio's room, where all her stuff was. Charcoal quickly followed.

The next half hour was filled with Charcoal trying to convince Illusion not to leave, to not leave Espio when he was about to break and ask for her to be his girlfriend, to not leave Charmy and Vector behind to be in charge. Soon though Charcoal realized that no matter what he said, nothing would change her mind.

Illusion walked down the stairs with her bag on her shoulders and her scythe in her hands. Charcoal followed her down the stairs and he grabbed onto Illusion's shoulders.

"If you're going to leave… I want to know why you are. Please tell me that much then I'll let you go."

"… I want to branch out. I feel like I'm needed elsewhere, and it's not like you won't ever see me again."

"What if we don't though?"

"Then I'll visit you guys. I just want enough room to grow, I want to see the world, I want to wake up to the smell of fields and sunlight," Illusion whispered and then she looked at Charcoal, "And I'm sure everyone would understand that much. After all, I've never seen the world before."

Charcoal then withdrew his hands from her shoulders and sighed.

"I wish you luck then little sis."

Illusion hugged Charcoal and smiled.

"You're the one that's going to need all the luck. You're stuck with them for three years," she said quietly then looked at Charcoal directly in the eyes as she told him, "Tell Espio to look in his journal again, he might've missed something."

---

"GUYS WE'RE HOME!!" the cheerful honey bee shouted as soon as they entered their home. Charmy flew in at full speed and slammed into Charcoal and the duo crashed on the couch. "Sorry Charcoal!"

"I'll show you who's sorry when I'm through with you," Charcoal replied as he put Charmy in a headlock, took off his helmet and started rubbing his head hard.

Charmy squealed for someone to help and when Vector lifted Charcoal right off the couch the cat let his headlock go on the bee and grinned.

"Did you and Illusion behave?"

"Um… Vector, about Illusion-"

"Where's Illusion?" the calm voice of the chameleon asked as he walked into view. His gold eyes seemed to be waiting to hear that Illusion camaflouged with her surroundings and was just waiting to jump at them and giggle after seeing their shocked faces. But that just made it harder for Charcoal to explain to the trio where Illusion went.

Charcoal's sadness must've been seen clearly as Charmy and Vector put him back on the couch and watched as he actually wiped his eyes, trying to make the fact that he was crying a little less obvious.

"Char, what happened to Illusion? Is she okay?"

"She's fine."

The trio blinked as they looked at each other then at Charcoal, "So where is she?"

"She left."

Those two words seemed impossible to hear, as though they were muted, forbidden to be heard by anyone. Vector and Charmy instantly looked at Espio but the chameleon ran up the stairs before anyone could stop him to offer him a bit of comfort.

"How long ago did she leave?"

"She left about two hours ago, she left a phone number so we can call her and stuff… but… she left saying she wanted to see the world."

At this Charmy sighed and sank onto the couch next to Charcoal.

"Was it something I said?"

"That's what Mighty told us when he left."

Charcoal sighed as he lifted the bee and put him on his lap and hugged him.

"Hey its okay, we'll hear from her soon, I'm sure of it."

But the words fell on deaf ears as Charmy started crying and Vector and Charcoal strived to make the honey bee feel better.

---

Espio sat in his room and looked like he had cried even though he hadn't. His gold eyes stared at the floor and the colors of a sunset flooded his room with warmth. This newly gained warmth though didn't seem to affect the ninja one bit.

With a sigh he got up from his bed and grabbed his journal, he might as well have written this moment down, just to get it off his chest. As he opened his journal he realized he had it upside down and opened to the back instead of the front. His gloved hands were about to turn the book right side up until he saw a handwriting that didn't belong to him.

"What's this?" he asked himself silently as he read the words scrawled on the paper.

_Don't ever forget, I love you._

Espio's gold eyes widened as he reread those six words and he then hugged the journal; an unknown emotion flooded over him as though he was dunked into a tank of water. He laid down on his bed and fell asleep. When the trio went to check on him, he was smiling in his sleep, still holding onto the journal that had expressed Illusion's emotion so clearly in just six words.

**---**

**And that's the epilogue guys! I know it was short and I apologize, but that's it. Last Stand is now over. But don't worry, this is just the beginning. I hoped you guys liked it despite it being so short and please tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
